


Do You Wanna Cuddle Naked With Me - Yes Or Yes?

by Sodamnbored



Series: Sebaek College AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodamnbored/pseuds/Sodamnbored
Summary: College AU. Main Pairing SeBaek because there's not enough of it. Other pairings included but not in great detail.Basically, Baekhyun stumbles across little Freshman Sehun and puts him at the top of his To Do list that year. Sehun demands Baekhyun woo him before he'll give up the goods. Not a great summary, but I promise the story is better!





	Do You Wanna Cuddle Naked With Me - Yes Or Yes?

 

_'Well hello there.’_

   Baekhyun raised his eyebrows with an appreciative smile. The first day of the new school year really was one of his favourites. Not because he liked school or anything crazy like that. He liked it because it gave him the opportunity to play one of his favourite games. He and the other veterans of the game had affectionately named it ‘Booty Hunt’.

   Of course, Baekhyun enjoyed playing Booty Hunt at any time of the year in any given location; but campus on the first day back was quite the safari. For one thing, practically everyone was milling around the campus all day; this courtyard was always popular, providing Baekhyun and his friends with a good idea of what was on offer that year. For another, new freshmen always took refuge in the main courtyard while they looked for their friends and tried to get their bearings of the campus.

   After a year of ticking people off his list, Baekhyun always enjoyed the fresh wave of new conquests in the making. Which is why he and his friends had a standing arrangement to get there bright and early to scope out any new talent.

   And there was certainly talent this year. He’d been browsing the sea of students when possibly the most phenomenal ass he’d ever seen drew his attention. Looked like the number one spot on his to do list had been claimed this year.

   “Find a good one?” asked Chanyeol, another veteran of Booty Hunt, stepping up beside him after noticing his shift in expression.

   Baekhyun tilted his head back slightly, jutting out his chin to indicate the owner of such high-quality goods. Baekhyun bit his lip as he studied the guy.

   He was pretty tall, taller than Baekhyun for sure, with perfectly styled, parted black hair that looked real nice and soft. He could work with that. Baekhyun liked tall guys, and that nice soft hair would give him something to hold onto. Mr Booty was talking to two other guys – his friends presumably – and as he turned to face one of them Baekhyun was able to get a look at his face as well. The front didn’t disappoint either. Very handsome. Buns-From-Heaven just had it all, didn’t he?

   Chanyeol hummed as he looked where he was directed. Baekhyun frowned slightly. That didn’t sound like a supportive hum. Not a ‘great-catch-buddy’ hum either. He glanced up at Chanyeol, wondering what the problem was.

   “You don’t like him?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. What was there not to like?

   Chanyeol hummed again. “I don’t think he’s what you’re looking for buddy. He shouldn’t be your booty call. Look at him. He’s just a cute little freshman. Clinging to his bag like that, he looks nervous enough as it is. He doesn’t need you corrupting him.”

   Baekhyun choked a little, offended at the insinuation that he would corrupt an innocent freshman. Besides, he wouldn’t have called Cheeks _cute_ exactly. More like hot beyond all reason.

   He whipped back to look at him, confused at how Chanyeol – _Booty Hunt co-founder Chanyeol –_ wasn’t seeing what he was seeing. Then he clocked the kid standing with Ba-dunk-a-dunk; big brown eyes wide and shy as he glanced around, hands clutching the strap of his messenger bag tightly.

   _Ohhh._

   “No man, not him,” Baekhyun said, slapping at his friend’s arm. He flapped his hand at Totally Squeezable. _“Him.”_

Chanyeol’s eyes flicked over to tall, dark and thicc.

   “Ohh,” he nodded, as a smirk curled his lips. “I see. Uh huh, nice catch. Totally your type.”

   “Though if he’s with that other kid, maybe he’s a little young,” added Jongdae, his interest piqued. “Aim a little older, cradle robber.”

   “Dat ass doe,” responded Baekhyun eloquently. When Jongdae didn’t look convinced he continued, “it’s not like you’ve never had a little fun with a freshman before. Doesn’t matter how old he is, I don’t discriminate. I support equal opportunities you know. Oh, don’t look at me like that – he’s legal, ain’t he?”

   Junmyeon tipped his head to the side, studying the group of freshmen thoughtfully before weighing in. “Legal? Yes. But interested? Just because you and Chanyeol were horny little shits at that age, doesn’t mean every freshman is on the prowl. He might actually be a good kid, just here to study.”

   Baekhyun let out a bark of laughter. “Junmyeon my friend, people with asses like that are _definitely_ out for a good time.”

   Junmyeon rolled his eyes half-heartedly while Chanyeol clapped him on he back, leaving his arm slung around his shoulders.

   “Well I’m behind you one hundred percent buddy. You go for it. And uh, seeing as you have no interest in his cute little friend there, it’s cool if I have him, right?” He asked with a big grin.

   Baekhyun threw his own arm around Chanyeol with a matching grin. “Sure bro, we’ll double date! Can’t make a move without my wingman, after all.”

   Kyungsoo, who had been watching the group of freshmen with mild interest, looked away then – but not before shooting a glare at Chanyeol’s oblivious back.

   Promising to catch up with the group later on, Baekhyun and Chanyeol made a B-line for the trio of freshmen huddled on the edge of the courtyard.

   “Hey there,” greeted Baekhyun, slinging an arm comfortably around Utterly Spankable’s shoulders.

   Chanyeol greeted the other kid as he leaned against the wall beside him. Casually inserting themselves into a group of strangers was pretty normal for them at this point, but the younger boys looked vaguely taken aback at their boldness.

   “First year, I take it? I’d definitely remember if I’d seen you before,” Baekhyun winked at the stunned freshman beside him. Cheesy perhaps, but moves became clichéd because they worked.

   Hot Buns snorted and rolled his eyes with a vague smile gracing the corners of his mouth. Worked every time. “Okay, sure,” he answered non-committedly.

   Okay, good. A reply meant conversation. This was the beginning of a rapport.

   “Great,” he smiled brightly. He knew he had a nice smile and was happy to show it off when he could use it to his advantage. “Well, welcome to SM. Me and Chanyeol here are Juniors, so we figured we should come over and roll out the welcome wagon. Make sure you guys were doing okay.”

   “And if you need someone to show you around, it’d be our pleasure,” Chanyeol smirked down at Brown Eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows a little as he finished, “show you the ropes, you know?”

   The kid smiled nervously up at him. “Thanks, that might be cool.”

   He looked at the third boy, also quite handsome (though Baekhyun wasn’t surprised. Just look at Him and Chanyeol. Attractive people run in packs; it’s a fact of nature.) with light brown hair cut close at the sides but plenty left on top. He had little dark circles under his eyes but they somehow really worked for him.

   Circles nodded back eagerly, giving a little half-smile of his own. Round Mounds just shrugged, looking unconcerned either way. He didn’t remove Baekhyun’s arm though, so that was a positive.

   “So, like I said, that’s Chanyeol,” Chanyeol held up a hand in a wave with another friendly smirk, “and I’m Baekhyun,” he turned to Ass-For-Days. “Fell free to call me hyung.”

   “So, what can I call _you_?” asked Chanyeol smoothly, inching almost imperceptibly closer to Brown Eyes.

   “I’m Jongin. Nice to meet you,” he introduced politely. Yeah, he was pretty cute.

   Jongin looked to Circles expectantly, who looked like he was trying to think what he wanted to say. Jongin stepped back in to help him out.

   “This is Zitao, but we just call him Tao. He’s from China, just came over to study. He does know Korean but he’s still learning, so please be patient.”

   “Nice to meet you,” Tao supplied quietly, like he was worried he might pronounce it wrong. His eyes shifted between them nervously.

   Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded with understanding smiles.

   “Good to meet you Tao,” Chanyeol greeted, offering a hand. “We’ve got a few close friends here from China as well. We can introduce you if you want?”

   Tao took the hand eagerly, nodding in agreement. Jongin and Tao turned to Mr Booty next.

   “I’m Sehun,” he greeted simply with a polite smile. Baekhyun thought he had a nice smile.

   ‘ _Ah, first name basis already. No more Mr Booty. It’s Sebooty from here on out,’_ Baekhyun thought with a grin.

   “Okay great. What do you guys wanna see first? There’s a few really nice places I could take you,” offered Baekhyun. He’d show Sehun some of his favourite quiet little places, sweet talk him a little and he’d be putty in his hands in minutes.

   “Actually, our first class is about to start. We’d better get going,” interrupted Jongin, glancing at his phone for the time.

   By the look on Chanyeol’s face he was as disappointed as Baekhyun. Never one to be deterred, however, the taller held out his hand for Jongin’s phone with a pleasant smile.

   “How about I leave my number in your phone and you call me when you’re ready for that tour, huh?”

   “Uh, o-okay,” the younger boy replied, hesitantly handing over his phone and watching as Chanyeol deftly saved his number.

   “I went ahead and saved Baekhyun’s in there too. You guys can share it among yourselves,” Chanyeol explained, handing the phone back with a subtle grin at Baekhyun.

   _There_ was his wingman. Baekhyun grinned back before turning back to Sehun, who was ready to leave with the others.

   “Catch you boys later then. I’ll wait for your call,” he added, winking at Sehun as he waved them off.

   “That went well,” said Chanyeol cheerfully, once the trio had left.

   “Did you expect anything less?”

   Feeling proud of themselves, they headed off together; they’re own first class of the new year stating soon.

 

**…**

   Luckily, the Hook Up Gods were on their side and it wasn’t long at all before Chanyeol’s phone was lighting up with Jongin asking when they were free and if their offer still stood. Through the divine intervention of the Hook Up Gods, Jongin, Sehun and Tao’s first day was remarkably empty. It had really only been a few introductory lectures and basic first day meet and greets, so the rest of their day was wide open. Similarly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had their chosen classes to fill their day, but only a few and had a fortuitously wide window open to go and flirt with some freshmen.

   The latter part of the morning had been spent leading the younger trio on a tour of the campus and a rundown of all the best places to hang out nearby.

   “Aha, now this is a very important stop on our tour. Me and Baekhyun used to get all our groceries here when we were freshmen. Very reasonably priced,” announced Chanyeol, leaning an arm against the vending machine he had stopped to show them.

   Tao laughed but the older two knew he’d be following their words of wisdom in no time. Sehun quirked a brow with a disbelieving but amused smirk.

   “Come on, seriously? You expect us to live off a vending machine?”

   Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked suitably affronted.

   “Don’t disrespect the vending machine. The vending machine gives us life. Like the sun and the rain. It’s a vital part of the delicate university eco-system. In your time of need, the vending machine will always be there for you,” Baekhyun admonished seriously.

   “It’s okay baby, he didn’t mean it. He’s just young and foolish. He’ll understand when his exams start. He’ll come to you then,” soothed Chanyeol, whispering the last part as he rubbed little circles into the machines side, making the other two boys giggle.

   Before they left, Chanyeol bought the three younger boys a candy bar each – subtly slipping Jongin an extra one, receiving a shy smile from him.

   “Your hyung is always able to provide. I’m dependable like a vending machine. I’ll look after you,” he grinned, ruffling Jongin’s hair a little as they walked.

   “So Sehun,” Baekhyun began, getting the younger’s attention once they’d drifted away from the group a little. “I guess you’ve gotten my number from Jongin by now. Have to say, I was a little offended that you had him call Chanyeol instead of texting me yourself, by the way.”

   Sehun smirked back at the look Baekhyun was giving him. “Ah, but if I did then you’d have _my_ number.”

   “Well, you have mine. Fair’s fair and all,” replied Baekhyun nonchalantly.

   Sehun laughed. “Nice try, but I don’t just _give_ my number away to anyone who asks for it – you think I have time to deal with that many guys like you?”

   Now Baekhyun laughed and fixed him with an unapologetically smouldering look. “Oh sweetheart, there _aren’t_ any guys like me.”

   “Haha, cheesy. And for the record, that’s what guys like you always say.”

   Baekhyun fell into step closer to him, darkening him gaze provocatively and lowering his voice to a pleasantly attractive rumble. “Why don’t you let me prove it to you sometime?”

   Sehun regarded him for a long moment before shrugging minutely, trying to look uninterested, as though Baekhyun hadn’t just seen his eyes flash down to his lips and even lower. Cute.

   “Like I said, you want my number, you gotta earn it.”

   “Mmm, sounds fun. You wanna go to the bathroom and I’ll earn it right now?” offered Baekhyun with a wink.

   Again, Sehun laughed. It was light and genuinely amused. Baekhyun decided he liked the sound of it.

   “If I won’t give you my number for nothing, what makes you think you’d get anything better for nothing? Earn my number, then use it to earn the rest.”

   “So I never heard you say you weren’t interested,” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and a little bit ridiculously, but he was plaeasd when it made Sehun smile at him again. “Though I can’t honestly say I expected you not to be.”

   “Everyone wants to have a little fun at college,” dismissed Sehun casually. “It’s what guys like you are for, and why guys like me keep you around.”

   Baekhyun was liking this kid more and more the longer he spent with him. The arrogance didn’t work on some people, but Sehun wore it well and it drew Baekhyun in.

   “Alright, I’ll play. Wouldn’t want to deprive you of a good time with me when you so clearly want it. I take it I can’t just stroll up, smack dat ass and we’re good to go?”

   “Nope. Not gonna fly.”

   “So then how do I earn your number?”

   “The old-fashioned way. I want you to woo me. How is up to you. Treat me well and I’ll give you my number when I’m satisfied that you deserve it.”

   Baekhyun hummed. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to ‘woo’ anyone, I’ll admit. Usually my natural charm and charisma do the trick in the first few minutes. Of course, having a face like mine doesn’t hurt either. But sure, I could spend a day sweeping you off your feet.”

   Sehun shook his head, smile still firmly in place. “Uh huh, sure. I’m already feeling special.”

   “Are you going to be such high maintenance the whole time? Just so I know what I’m getting into.”

   “Definitely.”

   “Alright. I suppose having an ass like that affords you special privileges. I think I can handle a spoiled brat.”

   This time Sehun leant down to murmur lowly in Baekhyun’s ear, “and trust me: my ass isn’t the only part of me that’s worth it,” before promptly strolling back over to sling an arm around Tao and join their conversation, leaving Baekhyun licking his lips not doubting at all that that was the case.

  

**…**

   The trio were invited to have lunch with them and the rest of their group, to which they gladly accepted. The rest of their group were more than welcoming as well, easily making room for them.

   Tao was glad to meet Yixing, Yifan and Luhan accepting a seat at their end of the table. He was excited to learn about their nicknames, pleased when Yifan told him to just call him Kris and quickly gravitated towards him. The little group joined in the table wide conversations but also occasionally slipped back into Chinese, talking amongst themselves. Tao looked very comfortable with them. Luhan and Yixing spent the break openly cooing over their new friend, who was unashamedly loving the attention. Kris was more reserved, content to sit back playing cool. Though he didn’t seem put off in the least by Tao sitting close beside him, or his constant attempts at conversation, or his less than subtle staring.

   Jongin was at the other end of the table across from Chanyeol, who looked more than a little disappointed that they weren’t next to each other. Jongin had slid comfortably into the vacant seat beside Kyungsoo, which the older had politely offered, and introduced himself shyly. Conversation had come easily between the two from the start; Kyungsoo looking a little awkward at the start but comfortable and pleased soon after. He kept quietly smirking at Chanyeol’s pouts whenever he fell out of the conversation and looking amused each time he tried to force himself back in.

   Sehun was in the middle because Baekhyun dragged him down into the seat beside him, across from Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok. Junmyeon was quick to welcome Sehun and make him feel comfortable, warm and friendly as usual, maintaining easy conversation with him for the others to follow. Sehun definitely took a liking to him, though Baekhyun thought the gleam in his eye and mischievous grin was at least partly because he knew that if he were to play up his being the youngest he could probably manipulate Junmyeon to his will. Baekhyun definitely had a growing respect for this kid. He could teach him to be great.

   Minseok was his usual ray of sunshine and happy to make new friends, so it was no surprise that he hit it off with Sehun quickly. Jongdae was cracking jokes and wasn’t reluctant to chat away happily. He also didn’t hesitate – or bother to be subtle – when he started winking at Baekhyun, giving him thumbs up and stage whispering _nice one_ to him. Baekhyun didn’t mind though and Jongdae had the decency to at least wait until the others were distracted. Sometimes. Even when Sehun absolutely saw or heard what Jongdae said about him though, he just smirked at Baekhyun with an arrogant shrug of his shoulder. Smug little brat was just soaking up the flattery.

   By the end of the break it felt natural to have the twelve of them together and it went unspoken that the newest members of the group would be joining them more often than not from here on out. The trio had the rest of the afternoon off and decided they were going to leave the campus. Everyone else seemed to have something they had to stick around for and lamented the easy days of first year. Before they’d left, numbers had been exchanged and they’d been asmilated into various group chats as well. Sehun made a point of giving Jongdae his number the moment he’d asked for it, eyeing Baekhyun deviously the whole time. The little shit. Of course, Jongdae had refused to pass it on to Baekhyun, spouting off about his solemn vow to keep it from him but promising to send Sehun his love all the same. Baekhyun had always been of the opinion that Jongdae was an asshole and now he had the proof.

  

**…**

   The next time Baekhyun caught sight of Sehun was just after his last class of the next day. Thankfully, he only had a short day and was on his way to meet Jongdae, Yixing and Minseok outside their lecture hall. They were finished for the day as well so they’d agreed to meet up and do something as unrelated to education as they could think of. It was only the second day back but their social lives beckoned.

   Sehun was standing with Tao, Jongin and another boy that Baekhyun didn’t know, presumably a friend of his. Sehun had his back to him and hadn’t noticed him yet. He couldn’t have that.

   He strolled right up behind Sehun and casually smacked him firmly on the ass. He was as pleased by the feel as he had been by the sight.

   Sehun looked round at him, eyes a little wide with surprised, eyebrows raised until he noticed him. Then he turned back to the group completely unphased, shaking his head slightly to himself.

   “Thought I’d told you already that wasn’t going to work.”

   “Eh, worth a shot,” grinned Baekhyun, casually inserting himself into the group.

   The other boy, the one Baekhyun didn’t know, was staring at him wide eyed after the display. Baekhyun didn’t mind, he enjoyed people watching him. He nodded in greeting to Jongin and Tao who grinned back.

   “Don’t tell me you boys are finished for the day already? You’ll never learn anything with all these early days,” he teased.

   “Hah, I wish. We had a break but we’re heading to another lecture in a few,” replied Sehun.

“What about you?” inquired Jongin politely.

   “Ah, well I _am_ actually done for today. I was just on my way to meet up with some of the others. Going to thoroughly cleanse our brains of all the knowledge we’ve soaked up today,” he beamed proudly.

   “And you’re worried _we_ won’t learn anything,” snorted Sehun.

   “Hey, I learned it didn’t I? Spent all morning learning it, thank you very much. I’m just going out to _forget_ it all now. Besides, I’m your hyung; it’s my job to worry about your education.”

   “I’m sure you’ll be worrying about it all night while you’re partying with your friends,” replied Sehun, with way too much sarcasm to have been genuine sympathy.

   “Is Kris going with you?” asked Tao eagerly, eyes lighting up.

   Baekhyun was pretty sure if Kris had been waiting for him, Tao would’ve been very tempted to skip his next class. He shook his head in response.

   “Not tonight, so don’t worry, you’re not missing anything. Kris wouldn’t dream of going anywhere without his precious dongsaeng.”

   He was perhaps stretching it a bit there but Tao looked appeased and a little giddy so he let him be. It was kind of cute seeing his little crush. Even if Kris hadn’t been taking an obvious notice of it, he was positive the older enjoyed having someone fawning over him.

   “Well I gotta run guys, next class is across campus,” piped up the new boy.

   As the other three were saying goodbye and making plans for later and – well Baekhyun stopped listening so he didn’t know what else they were talking about – he gravitated slowly towards Sehun, casually leaning up against him, chin resting on his shoulder. He might’ve looked odd, hanging off the taller boy like that, but it was comfortable and Chanyeol let him do it all the time.

   Sehun was wearing only a thin T-Shirt, a jacket slung over one arm in front of him. With his chin fully on his shoulder, he was close enough to his neck and back of his hair that he could easily smell Sehun’s shampoo and body spray. Or maybe it was just Sehun. Either way it smelled good. He’d be getting this close a lot more now, he was sure.

   Bored, waiting for the new boy – Johnny his name seemed to be – to go and Sehun’s attention to return to him, Baekhyun found himself dipping his face slightly and biting the junction between his shoulder and neck. It was only a gentle nibble really but he was comfortable and content to stay there, jaws carefully but firmly clamped around soft skin and tight muscle. He found himself biting a little more insistently on and off, almost like chewing, and decided he’d keep on doing it until he got Sehun’s attention back.

   Though he was focused on his new chew toy, he did notice when Johnny finally left with a final goodbye and a wave, shooting one last wary, confused look at Baekhyun still happily biting Sehun.

   “What are you doing?” asked Sehun exasperatedly, though not without a hint of fondness, as he twisted his head to try and look at the older boy.

   Releasing his hold only long enough to say “tasting you,” Baekhyun went right back to it, wrapping his arms around Sehun from the back to stop him moving away, although the taller made no move to do so.

   “Why?”

   “You smelled good. Turns out you taste good too,” he answered simply, returning his mouth again.

   Before Sehun could reply, there was another invasion of the group.

   “Heyy ~” greeted Luhan happily, wrapping an arm around Tao. “I was just looking for you Tao. What time do you finish today? Thought I’d take you for something to eat tonight. There’s a great Chinese place close by you’ll like.”

   Tao grinned, pleased and they made quick arrangements to meet, both finishing at almost the same time that day. Luhan looked to both Jongin and Sehun next. He smiled warmly.

   “You two wanna join us? Hyung’s buying!”

   They both nodded in affirmation.

   “Thanks, hyung!” Sehun smiled wide at Luhan, but Baekhyun knew that it was partly directed at him.

   That little shit. He _never_ called Baekhyun hyung. Not even when specifically asked to. Had outright _refused_ once. Baekhyun bit down a little harder in protest with a pouty little frown.

   _“That’s_ how a good hyung should treat their youngers,” Sehun whispered quietly but pointedly to him. “Now let go, you have a party and I have a boring lecture before dinner with my _cool_ hyung.”

   Baekhyun growled lightly. He couldn’t believe Luhan’s betrayal, but Sehun could at least stop milking it. Releasing his shoulder at last, Baekhyun hovered next to his ear for a moment, speaking lowly for only Sehun to hear.

   “Fine, but don’t let anyone but me have a taste, got that?” he nipped at Sehun’s earlobe possessively, satisfied at the minute shiver it caused the younger.

   Pulling away and speaking to the group at large again, he gave Sehun’s perfect ass one last good slap in farewell and said “enjoy yourselves boys,” before leaving them to it. He headed off to find his friends. The ones _not_ taking his attractive little freshman out for the night. Dammit Luhan.

   _‘Wait till Chanyeol hears he took Jongin along. Then he’ll be sorry.’_

 

**…**

 

   The plan was a simple one. Text him into submission. Baekhyun had always been a fan of texting – and an even bigger fan of texting’s hot older brother, sexting. Sexting really required response on both sides, which obviously wasn’t going to happen without Sehun’s number, but he was more than happy to do Sehun’s share for the time being.

   Of course, he couldn’t text Sehun directly because none of his so-called-friends would give up the digits, all having drank Sehun’s Kool Aid and telling him to work for it. But he had Jongin’s number, so that worked just fine. He knew the two were together more often than not, that even when they were apart, with constant spamming of increasingly obscene messages he could get Jongin to tell Sehun all about it. And getting his attention was all he really wanted after all…and if some of his more creative compositions happened to put any ideas into the younger’s head, well hey, bonus.

   Okay, so he was _supposed_ to be ‘wooing’ him. This was not the _traditional_ method of wooing someone, sure, but he distinctly remembered Sehun saying that exactly _how_ he wooed him was entirely up to him. Baekhyun knew plenty of people who were quite taken by his digital advances. He himself was flattered reading all about what his admirers would like to do to him. Not to mention that if Sehun really was offended by his chosen method, maybe he wasn’t the guy Baekhyun thought he was. But Baekhyun wasn’t very worried about that. He had very good intuition and if Sehun _really_ had a problem with it, he would’ve told him to stop it already.

   As it was, Sehun was playing games right back at him, purposely avoiding mentioning it. He acted like nothing at all had happened each time Baekhyun saw him. Though after some fairly detailed messages, Sehun had found it notably hard to stop his gaze from dropping to certain areas of Baekhyun which he had taken special care to describe. It was also fairly obvious in his smirks and dark gazes that he enjoyed the pictures Baekhyun had been painting for him.

   All that had been going on for about a week now. Baekhyun was turning his phone over in his hands as he thought abut what he wanted to text next. He was sitting at their usual table with most of their group – everyone who wasn’t to0 busy to come hang out – but was paying them no mind. He was looking intently over their heads, watching Sehun who was a few feet away on the grass of the courtyard with Jongin, Tao and Yixing.

   He hadn’t been able to stop looking at Sehun since he first clapped eyes on him that day. Sehun was dressed casually today, comfortable in sweatpants. They were loose-fitting but not enough to disguise the pleasantly pert globes of his ass – though Baekhyun doubted that there was any clothing that could fully hide that rear. But as much as Baekhyun loved to watch Sehun from the back any day of the week, it was the front that was holding his attention so firmly that day.

   It was obvious from the first movement Sehun made in those sweatpants that he’d come to school _very_ comfortable that day. Baekhyun couldn’t help gulping as he noticed, nor the small but very obvious noise of want that had escaped him as he realised with absolute certainty that _Oh Sehun was not wearing any underwear today._

   Now, Baekhyun had a weakness for foregoing underwear on special occasions already and was more than delighted to know that Sehun was obviously happy missing the odd layer or two as well. More than that even, Baekhyun was getting a very clear idea of dimensions from his position at the table. It certainly was impressive.

   Sehun seemed to have plenty of energy that day, restless and not sitting down like the others most of the time. Sometimes he’d sit with them, legs spread out in front in a V just _inviting_ Baekhyun’s gaze directly onto the bulge of his crotch. Then he’d get up and just stand there, passively turning his body from side to side, arms _and other things_ loose and swinging freely. _Good lord._ He’d spend a little time walking around his friends, letting Baekhyun see from all angles.

   It was when Sehun was practically trying out different _poses_ that Baekhyun decided the little shit must be doing it on purpose. There was no guarantee that Sehun had forgotten his underwear for him personally (though Baekhyun liked to think that was the case) but after Baekhyun’s obvious interest and approval, he knew Sehun was definitely putting on a little showcase for him.

   Sehun certainly deserved to know just how strongly Baekhyun approved of his efforts. So, wasting no more time, Baekhyun tore his eyes from those damn sweatpants and began furiously typing out all the thoughts and fantasies that had been piling up in his mind.

   He began with a confrontation; stating that he knew full well what Sehun was missing today, that he’d gotten a very good look. Told him about wanting to get him in a quiet hallway or empty classroom and confirm his suspicions for himself. Hell, he’d shove him up against the wall of a busy hall: he wasn’t shy, didn’t mind putting on a show one bit.

   Wrote how he’d grab him through the sweats while he used his mouth on his neck, teeth at his ear – _you remember how that felt, right?_ – before sliding his hand underneath the waistband. With nothing else between them, he’d grab hold and make him moan. _Loud._

   And he didn’t stop there. Told him so many different things they could do together, so many things he wants to do to him when he finally gets him alone.

   Even from across the grass and the table, Baekhyun heard the numerous pings as his messages reached Jongin’s phone. There were quite a lot of them, all sent in quick succession. Okay, he might’ve gotten a bit carried away but Oh Sehun without underwear would do that to a guy.

   He watched as Sehun’s head whipped up at the sound of Jongin’s phone, watching him check the notifications. He watched Jongin’s curiosity melt into distaste as he muttered something Baekhyun thought might’ve been “it’s him again,” and Sehun’s eyes dart over to him, a self-satisfied and ridiculously sexy smirk directed right at him for just a second before Sehun turned back to his friend.

   Baekhyun shot off one final quick text to end his bombardment for the time being.

   ‘ _You look hot when you smirk at me like that.’_

   Jongin’s eyes had been flicking back and forth across his screen as he skimmed the list of messages.

“ _Oh my god!”_ he heard him groan loudly as he thrust his phone hastily at Sehun, face reddening and looking completely scandalised. “Can’t you make him stop?”

   Baekhyun doubted Jongin had read them all, probably hadn’t even gotten to the good part. Sehun had the phone now and was carefully reading each line with a focused gaze. Tao had gotten up and was crouching beside Sehun on the grass to read over his shoulder. Yixing leaned in on Sehun’s other side to see what the fuss was about. Jongin was still sitting across from them, face burning and still talking to them, though he was too quiet to hear properly, Baekhyun was able to catch little snippets.

_“Every night, Sehun. Every. Night…Just because he’s_ bored! _...Only heard some of it…If my mother ever looked at my phone!”_

   After a moment of Sehun’s thumb dragging slowly up the screen, Tao let out a shrieking laugh, bouncing on his heels and slapping Sehun’s shoulders, laugh-yelling something Baekhyun couldn’t catch. He seemed pretty excited about whatever part he’d just read anyway. Yixing on the other hand just paused, eyebrows shooting up and his head whipped around to stare at him. Not disapproving but certainly surprised at the detail of what he’d just read.

   “What did you do now?” Kyungsoo asked him, looking back round from the little group making a scene on the grass behind him.

   “Nothing,” defended Baekhyun innocently. “Just shared some thoughts with Sehun is all.”

   Kyungsoo fixed him with a disapproving stare. “You have got to stop that. You shouldn’t use Jongin as a go-between for your filth.”

   Baekhyun was only mildly offended by the phrasing. “Well give me Sehun’s number and it won’t be a problem,” he countered with a pleasant smile.

   “What exactly did you write?” asked Junmyeon, still observing the mixed but very animated responses from behind.

   Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s phone from him, pulling up the messages in interest. He skimmed them before passing it to Junmyeon to read.

   “Wow. You certainly paint a picture,” grinned Chanyeol, clapping him on the back proudly.

   Minseok leaned in to read with Junmyeon as well. Junmyeon had made the mistake of drinking while he read and promptly choked.

   _“Baekhyun!”_ he spluttered, after catching his breath, completely appalled.

   Minseok just laughed, light-hearted and amused. “Can’t believe you’d actually send someone that.”

   “Yeah, like I said, you need to stop. Jongin’s been telling me all about what you’ve been sending him. Poor kid goes bright red every time. Stop involving him,” scolded Kyungsoo protectively, looking down at the food he was absently poking with his fork.

   All of a sudden Chanyeol seemed to change his mind. He dropped his grin and the hand on his shoulder and turned to him seriously. The change was so quick Baekhyun wanted to laugh.

   “Yeah man, don’t corrupt my poor little Jongin. Censor yourself for God’s sake,” he said, shaking his head in disappointment at his best friend.

   Kyungsoo stabbed at his food a little harder, dark eyes flashing briefly up at Chanyeol. Junmyeon was still staring, mildly horrified, at Baekhyun’s phone. He kept making little comments about profanity here and there in between correcting his grammar, keeping the table’s attention.

   Apparently switching sides again, Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun, muttering so no one else could hear. “Seriously though, you can’t corrupt Jongin. That’s _my_ job after all.”

   They both shared quiet giggles as Junmyeon eventually returned his phone saying how it probably wasn’t safe for him to be found with it in his possession.

   “Hey.”

   Baekhyun jumped a little and spun around to find Sehun behind him, relaxed smirk in place as he looked down at him. That was a view Baekhyun could get used to.

   “Hey,” he replied, rising from his seat when Sehun jerked his head to the side signalling that he wanted to talk to him alone.

   “So, what’s up? Baekhyun asked casually, as though he hadn’t just described some very dirty fantasies to him through text.

   “I’m gonna need you to stop sexting Jongin as a go-between for me,” Sehun insisted.

   “Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” teased Baekhyun, grin widening.

   Pausing in consideration only briefly, Sehun conceded. “I’m not saying you have to stop it altogether, you just can’t use Jongin’s phone anymore. He’s insisting. Besides…”

   Sehun stepped closer to him, lips by his ear, warm puffs of breath blowing as he whispered, “if I’m not allowed to let anyone else have a taste, then you’re not allowed to tell anyone else about all your little fantasies. You can only talk like that to me. Got it?”

   Baekhyun made a show of licking his lips suggestively as Sehun pulled back, eyelids lowered. “But how can I tell you all about them when I still don’t have your number?”

   “Guess you’ll have to be creative,” grinned Sehun with a shrug.

   “Come on,” insisted Baekhyun with only a hint of a whine.

   “Mm, alright, I’ll give you a chance,” appeased the younger after a moment. “Take me somewhere now and if you do well, I’ll give you my number.”

   “Take you somewhere…like a date?” he clarified hesitantly. At Sehun’s nod, Baekhyun beamed. “Date I can do, I’ll date the hell outta you. I’m gonna date you so hard, you’re gonna give me your number twice.”

   Sehun let out a soft laugh as Baekhyun took him by the wrist and dragged him off on their impromptu date, not even bothering to say goodbye to the group, and Baekhyun again remarked on what a nice sound it was.

   It was lucky that he didn’t have anymore classes that afternoon. There was a study group he probably should’ve gone to and had fully planned to, but he could play hooky this one time for a date with Sehun.

   Baekhyun didn’t actually have any idea where he was going as he dragged Sehun off the campus grounds. It’s not like he’d had time to plan where to go it was still the middle of the afternoon, so it wasn’t like they could go to a club. That limited Baekhyun’s options. Most of his regular haunts probably weren’t the kind of thing Sehun had in mind. He needed somewhere nice and comfortable where he could win the younger over with charm if not atmosphere.

   Sehun let Baekhyun drag him down a couple of streets, not sure they had a particular destination in mind. It was only a few short minutes later that he was being led into a cosy little shop, the bell above the door tinkling as they entered.

   “A coffee shop?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “How original.”

   “This date doesn’t need your sarcasm, brat,” replied Baekhyun. “You said to take you someplace and I have.”

   “Baekhyun, we’re like five minutes away from where we were. And there was coffee _on_ campus.”

   “So get tea,” grinned Baekhyun, with a shrug. “Besides, you’re with me, how could you _not_ have a great time? C’mon, it’ll be good. I’ll buy you a muffin.”

   “Sehun shook his head, smiling placatingly. “Okay, okay, I’m in. Impress me.”

   “That won’t be a problem,” smirked Baekhyun, leading him to a table tucked away in a corner by the window with a hand low on his back.

   “Mm, cosy,” said Sehun, settling into a chair.

   “That’s more like it. Sit back, relax, lemme provide for you babe. I’ll get some coffee while you write down your number.”

   Baekhyun headed over to join the small queue at the counter. It was quiet, not very busy, but with enough people to create a pleasant buzz of conversation. They’d be able to talk to each other without having to whisper and without fear of bothering any other customers by talking too loudly.

   Soon enough Baekhyun was sliding into his own seat, passing Sehun his drink.

   “Hey, where’s my muffin?” demanded Sehun.

“Where’s my number? Quid pro quo, brat. I gotta work up to getting your number, you gotta play nice and date me back for a muffin.”

   “I think that’s extortion but alright,” Sehun conceded, licking his lower lip with an easy smile. It was very distracting. “So, coffee, huh? Not very creative. Wouldn’t have thought this would’ve been your first choice for a date.”

   “Well, I would’ve taken you back to mine, but I didn’t think you’d have approved,” replied Baekhyun, tone light and conversational but gaze lowered and alluring. The look worked better when he’d had time to put enough eyeliner on just right but he knew it still worked just fine without. Sehun’s shift in expression certainly showed he enjoyed it.

   “We’d probably have had to stop in here anyway,” informed Sehun casually, before leaning forward slightly and dropping his voice an octave. “You’d need a coffee or two before going a round with me. Wouldn’t wanna tire you out before I’d had my fun.”

   Baekhyun bit his lip lightly as he leaned in as well. “Don’t underestimate my stamina. I’ve never had complaints before.”

   “But you’ve never had _me_ before. And you’ll find that it takes a lot to satisfy me.”

   “Is that a promise?” asked Baekhyun, a glint in his eye.

   Sehun huffed a low laugh. “You’re certainly persistent. That’s good. But you’re getting a little ahead of yourself. You bought me a coffee but that’s about it. Thought I told you I wanted to be spoiled?”

   “Well, I put a lot of thought into the messages I left for you. That should score me some points, right?”

   “Mm, yeah those were nice. Pretty direct though. Thought you could’ve tried more than one approach. I’ve heard all about your methods from Jongdae, you know. Said you could write a book of all the pick-up lines you’ve used on people; but you’ve never even tried one on me. Do I not warrant a line or two? Not good enough to use that silver tongue of yours on?”

   Sehun had asked in mock offense, pouting to sell it. Baekhyun just thought the look was one of the dirtiest, hottest fucking things he’d ever seen.

   “If you’d paid attention to some of those texts, you’d know I’m more than willing to give you _plenty_ of attention with my tongue,” he all but purred, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip slowly.

   It could’ve been an innocent move but Baekhyun couldn’t even remember the last thing he’d done that had been totally innocent. Sehun’s answering gulp as he adjusted his position in his chair discreetly gave Baekhyun immense satisfaction.

   “If you want words though, I’ve got ‘em,” he continued, watching Sehun intently. “I could talk to you all night. You’d _love_ to hear all the things I’d tell you. The things I’d tell you to do, the things I’d wanna do, how well you were doing them. How _good_ it was.”

   They’d been steadily drawing closer and closer together, neither of them realising it, both focused on Baekhyun’s low murmurs, holding each other’s gazes, hypnotised. That was when Baekhyun took a little breath and pulled away, leaning back in his seat like he hadn’t just been borderline dirty talking the younger.

   “If you _want_ words that is. I just figured there were better things I could do for you with my tongue. No words but it certainly wouldn’t be quiet. But if it’s a few cheesy pick-up lines you want instead, that’s fine by me.”

   Baekhyun’s sudden shift in mood, sudden distance and louder more casual tone of voice had startled Sehun out of whatever trance he’d managed to slip into. Only then did he realise how far he’d let himself follow the older into the mood. And now the way Baekhyun was so flippantly _unbothered,_ like he could take it or leave it, was enough to piss him off, while still leaving him _wanting_ it.

   Sehun leaned back heavily in his chair, back thudding quietly against it, letting out a soft huff of frustration as he regarded the smug asshole across the table who was happily smirking back at him in satisfaction. Baekhyun shrugged a carefree shoulder at him, as if he hadn’t just worked him up, only to pull away.

   There was a pleasant tingle thrumming through his crotch, still persisting from their little exchange. Not yet enough to have caused a noticeable problem, but _right_ there on the brink of becoming something. His chest and throat were tight with fading want from Baekhyun’s words. He was scowling now, he could feel it, glaring petulantly at the other boy and he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like teasing unless he was the one doing it, or if it at least actually led somewhere.

   Baekhyun took a sip from his cup, amused eyes watching him brightly over the rim. Sehun had barely touched his own drink and it was pretty much the last thing on his mind at this point.

   It seemed that Baekhyun was content to frustrate Sehun for the rest of their date. He stayed until he’d finished his drink, relaxed and conversational, deliberately staying away from any potentially inappropriate conversation topics; at most offering a light flirtatious tease here and there. Otherwise, he was charming and well behaved, exactly how one should be on a first date.

   Sehun was still pissed at his little stunt but wasn’t going to show it. He’d be the one controlling things between them from then on, he’d make sure of it. From the start he’d made it clear to Baekhyun that he’d be the one setting boundaries. He held all the cards, so it stood to reason that he should hold all the power. So he responded happy and casual, contributing just as much to the conversation as the older until _he_ decided anything was ready to change.

   By the time they were finished and had talked and laughed for longer than either had anticipated, they were both pleased with how well it had gone. It had actually been really nice.

   When they got up to leave, Baekhyun told Sehun to go wait outside for him and that he’d only be a moment. Sehun pouted and put up a little fuss at being left alone to wait but did as he was asked soon enough. He waited patiently outside the door; absentmindedly kicking a little pebble back and forth with one foot.

   As promised, Baekhyun didn’t take very long to emerge from the shop, paper bag in hand and a smile on his face. He offered the bag to Sehun who peeked inside curiously.

   “Hey, my muffin,” he grinned happily. Not wanting to give Baekhyun too big of a head, he looked back up at him quickly and said, “it’s about time.”

   Baekhyun just rolled his eyes with a chuckle, eyes still bright and excited.

   “Aaand,” he said, flapping a hand at the bag, “look at the bag.”

   Sehun looked at the paper bag and saw that Baekhyun had written something hastily across it.

   _‘Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.’_

   He couldn’t help but laugh and Baekhyun couldn’t look more pleased with himself.

   “Don’t ever let it be said that I don’t deliver,” grinned Baekhyun.

   “Heh, well I guess that seals the deal then,” Sehun replied with a smile, reaching into his pocket.

   Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at him, looking curious.

   “I was already thinking I’d let you have it anyway, but how could I possibly refuse after that?” the younger continued, pulling out his phone. “You can have my number now.”

   “Hah! I knew you couldn’t resist me!” exclaimed Baekhyun excitedly, pulling out his own phone quickly, letting Sehun save his number.

   Baekhyun took his phone back, smiling down at the new contact, proud of himself.

   “So listen, it’s still really early,” began Baekhyun, looking back up at Sehun. “How about we keep this going a little longer? I think we’ve both had a good time so far, why stop now?”

   Sehun raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly. “I literally _just_ gave you my number and now you’re trying to get into my underwear too? Don’t waste much time, do you?”

   Baekhyun cocked his head with a smirk. “Well, we both know you don’t have any underwear for me to get into today anyway. But if you wanna go back to your place and show them to me, I’m okay with that.”

   Sehun fixed him with another look. Baekhyun sighed.

   “Hey, you started it. I just meant an innocent little celebration for you giving me your digits. _You’re_ the one talking about your underwear. Get your mind out of the gutter, Sehun, really.”

   Sehun shook his head and shoved at the older playfully. “Sure, fine. Where do you wanna go?”

   “Well, since _you_ brought it up and all, how about your place?” Baekhyun held up a hand before Sehun could shoot him down. “And don’t worry, your virtue is safe with me.”

   “God, you’re an idiot,” chuckled Sehun fondly. “Can’t go to mine though.”

   “Aww,” whined Baekhyun. “Roommate?”

   “No, but I don’t want my dog to see us in case anything happens. Gotta protect my baby. Don’t want her seeing some perv all over her daddy.”

   Baekhyun was torn between cooing at how cute Sehun was, calling himself his dog’s daddy and being offended at being called a pervert. He settled on waggling his eyebrows at Sehun teasingly.

   “Ohh, so something _might_ happen then? Must be real desperate to try out my _‘silver tongue’,_ huh?”

   Sehun hit him again. He’d have complained if the younger hadn’t been sporting a pretty dazzling smile while he did it. He settled for wiggling his tongue at him instead, eyebrows still moving up and down comically. This time he dodged the attack with a laugh.

   He gave Sehun a pat on the ass before wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him down the street.

   “C’mon, we’ll go to mine. I’ll text Chanyeol and tell him we’ll be there a while. You can tell me about your dog on the way.”

   Sehun slung an arm comfortably around his shoulders as they walked to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment.

   “Okay, well first off; Vivi is not _just_ a dog,” he began sternly, but already pleased to talk about him.

   By the time they reached the apartment, Baekhyun had learned a great deal about Vivi and had no doubts that Sehun was definitely his daddy, not just an owner.

   After getting to the apartment they’d kept talking for a while, sitting cross-legged on the couch; Sehun eating his muffin happily as they talked about everything and nothing. Eventually, the conversation devolved – as most involving Baekhyun tend to do – into more teasing and tension and suddenly they were making out aggressively.

   It was good, very good, but Baekhyun didn’t expect it to go much further than that. Still, if there were ever a time to be proven wrong, this would be the time. Sehun was certainly into it at the moment but it was a sure thing he’d want to be buttered up more. Baekhyun didn’t know if it was some kind of control kink or if Sehun really was just a disrespectful little brat that liked having power over his hyung. Because he did have power over him. Baekhyun was willingly playing all his games, chasing after him like the younger wanted. He’d never admit it out loud, not even to Chanyeol, but he was pretty whipped.

   For sure Sehun was just teasing him, giving him a little just to take it away. It was probably some petty revenge for his stunt at the coffee shop. Either way, Baekhyun was going to take as much as Sehun was willing to give – and give back as good as he got. He’d make damn sure that when they inevitably stopped, he wouldn’t be the only one disappointed about it.

   And Baekhyun was certainly enjoying himself; if the stiffening bulge against Sehun’s hip was any indication. He’d seen enough poking against Sehun’s sweats as he’d forced the younger back against the sofa to attach his mouth to Sehun’s neck to know that he was enthralling the younger just as much.

   Now Sehun had shifted their position, practically on top of Baekhyun against the arm of the couch. Baekhyun didn’t mind though; he was more than comfortable with Sehun’s heavy weight and larger frame caging him in, weighing him down dominantly. And the prodding of sweatpants against his lower abdomen and the obscenely active tongue down his throat were just peachy as well.

   He’d just gotten a firm enough grip on Sehun’s hips – _so close to that ass_ – to start up a much needed and very well received rocking motion when the door to the apartment flew open abruptly.

   “Baekhyun, you need to do something about Kyungsoo,” complained Chanyeol loudly, freezing when he caught sight of the two on the couch. “Oh.”

   Sehun dragged himself slowly back to the other end of the sofa awkwardly, slapping at the elder’s hands when they tightened on his hips, trying to hold him in place against him. Sehun tried to right his hair quickly, licking his lips self-consciously and knowing there was really no way to deny what they’d been doing.

   Baekhyun hadn’t moved at all, still sprawled back against the arm of the couch, one leg bent up against the back of the sofa, the other spread wide on the floor. His lips were still shiny with his and Sehun’s mixed saliva. He looked simultaneously forlorn at the loss of the younger on top of him and pissed and irritated at Chanyeol’s interruption.

    “Why did you choose _today_ to ignore a text from me? Can’t you see we were busy?” complained Baekhyun, still not moving, totally casual. Though Sehun admitted that he and Tao had had similar encounters before and never blinked an eye at the other as well.

   “Sorry, I was busy. _Having my heart ripped out and my cock blocked – like_ I was saying,” snapped Chanyeol, pointing sharply at his chest and crotch in turn, as he raised an eyebrow at his roommate with a serious stare.

   Sehun couldn’t hide his grin. Obviously, the older boy had struck out and was upset about it but he _was_ pretty funny, even when angry.

   “Well, I’m gonna go so you guys can talk,” Sehun excused himself, getting to his feet.

   “Aww, Sebaby, don’t leave me here like this ~ We had a good thing goin’,” moaned Baekhyun, reaching for him.

   “I’ll see you later,” said Sehun finally, with a warm smile at the older. It was obvious Baekhyun would never ignore an upset Chanyeol and Sehun would never expect him to. He just knew the older wouldn’t ask him to leave either and he figured it’d be better to leave the two alone to talk.

Baekhyun watched the younger pick up the discarded bag from his muffin, with his pick-up line still scrawled across it, from the coffee table. He figured Sehun was just tidying up after himself and would bin it on the way out as he watched Sehun’s fist close around the paper, crumpling it slightly. He was surprised to see Sehun slip it into his pocket instead, making a conscious effort not to make eye contact with anybody as he did so and missing the bright smile Baekhyun gave him, pleased to know he wanted to take the bag with him. Even if Sehun wound up binning the bag later, he’d chosen to keep it for a while longer at least. Cute.

   “Good luck,” he nodded to Chanyeol as he passed. Just as he was closing the door, he locked eyes with Baekhyun over Chanyeol’s shoulder. He flashed him a devilish smirk as he added “hyung,” just catching a glimpse of the outrage on Baekhyun’s face before leaving.

   With a sigh and a lament for his wasted and quickly waning arousal, Baekhyun sat upright again and patted the space next to him.

   “Alright, c’mere and tell Uncle Baeky all about it. What did Kyungsoo do now?”

   Chanyeol flopped down heavily next to him. “He won’t leave Jongin alone,” he whined. “He’s there _all_ the time. I ask Jongin to do something and he can’t cause he already made plans with Kyungsoo. I offer to help him study _– study Baekhyun –_ and Kyungsoo already taught him everything. I mean, I didn’t really wanna study anyway but studying almost always leads to sexy times. Kyungsoo took them away from me.”

   “Oh what, like you just did to me with Sehun? My heart _bleeds_ for you,” he responded sarcastically, but put a hand in his hair comfortingly at the same time.

   “Well, I’m glad you think this is funny, glad you can sit there grinning away, while I fear I may never smile again,” sighed Chanyeol dramatically. He kicked his feet helplessly like a child and let out a long whine. “Help me~”

   “Afraid there’s not much I can do buddy,” confessed Baekhyun sympathetically. “Jongin likes Kyungsoo, they’re going to spend time together. It’s unavoidable.”

   Chanyeol pouted at him, eyes wide with betrayal and disappointment. He quickly continued. “Having said that, there’s nothing to say that he doesn’t just like Kyungsoo as a friend. In that case, they’ll hang out but there’ll be no after study sexy times. Luhan’s gotten in pretty well with the three of them after buying their affections with dinner. How about tomorrow you, me and Luhan all come up with a game plan for you? Sound good?”

   Chanyeol let a smile flicker across his face for a moment and Baekhyun was satisfied that he’d fulfilled his duty as best friend. It’d take a lot more than stunted progress on a Booty Hunt to stifle the happy virus of their group.

   “And you’ll help me get his attention?”

   “Of course. It’s my sacred obligation as your wingman. You know how seriously I take my responsibilities.”

   “Awesome,” beamed Chanyeol, relaxing and getting comfy, enjoying the fingers still playing in his hair, trusting them to comfort him without messing up his carful styling. Baekhyun and Chanyeol also took respect for great hair very seriously.

   “You really like him, huh?” asked Baekhyun casually.

   “Yeah, of course. He’s like, the coolest guy I’ve ever met,” affirmed Chanyeol seriously. Baekhyun let ‘the coolest guy I’ve ever met’ slip for now because Chanyeol seemed so into talking about the kid and was already cheering right up. He listened obediently.

   “Did you know that he dances? Like, really well. I just came from one of his practises. He was _awesome._ I’d wanted to take him for a drink to cool off, but _Kyungsoo_ was tutoring him or something. But he’s still the best dancer I’ve ever seen.”

   Baekhyun let him go on for quite a while. It seemed like Chanyeol could talk forever about the many wonders of Kim Jongin. Baekhyun had always been more focused on Sehun, so he hadn’t learned all that much about the quieter boy. Well, he was certainly getting a pretty extensive crash-course on all things Jongin now.

   “He’s just so _cool,”_ moaned Chanyeol helplessly smitten, as his head flopped back against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

   “You’re such a fanboy,” chuckled Baekhyun fondly.

 

**…**

 

   Sehun had been frustratingly aloof over the following days at school. He was always around and he’d talk to Baekhyun, flirt a little, let Baekhyun compliment and dote on him of course, but he never tried to take it any further and wouldn’t respond to Baekhyun’s attempts to get frisky. Certainly not as eagerly as he had on their mini date.

   Baekhyun wasn’t worried in the slightest that the younger had lost interest in him. He knew that Sehun was just trying to hold all the cards.again. Baekhyun teased Sehun by nibbling his ear or groping his ass or texting him things, trying to work him up enough to respond in kind. Sehun teased Baekhyun by _not_ teasing him. Giving him almost nothing back so that when he _did_ give him a particularly smouldering look, or flick his tongue across his lips, or the occasional times he’d cage him against a wall and kiss him senseless, it’d almost be enough to floor him.

   Baekhyun liked little and often. Sehun liked withholding so the little things seemed big. Both worked well on the other and the rest of their group had certainly noticed the building tension when it worked a little too well. Just the other day Minseok had pelted them with grapes from across the table, howling for them to “get a room, we don’t wanna see that!”.

   Baekhyun had taken to biting on Sehun regularly the more Sehun withheld his attention. If Baekhyun was ever feeling ignored, he’d attach his mouth to wherever was accessible on the younger. He’d also continued to grope his rear, though even if Sehun showered him with attention and hand jobs in the bathrooms, he’d still find a reason to have his hands on that ass as much as possible. His newest tactic was to simply wander over while Sehun was talking to people – didn’t care who they were (the issue was that they weren’t _him_ ) – and unzip the youngers pants right there in public.

   The first time, Sehun had laughed out of surprise and embarrassment as he turned away quickly to yank his zipper back up. But the more he did it the less Sehun seemed to mind. He wouldn’t even stop his conversation with whoever was staring slack-jawed and stunned at the display as Baekhyun wandered over out of nowhere to unzip them without a word, just pulling it back up when he was good and ready without even glancing down.

   Baekhyun had turned it into a game of sorts and found it immensely fun. Having his hands anywhere near Sehun’s crotch was bound to be fun though. He’d also noticed that Sehun had refrained from attending his classes commando since his zipper game had started. Which was unfortunate but he was confident he’d get him out of them again sooner or later anyway.

   His attention seeking campaign quickly became common knowledge throughout the group. Some proudly supported it (mostly Chanyeol), some tried – and failed – to explain that it was rather inappropriate behaviour for a place of education – or anywhere public for that matter (mostly Junmyeon), though they were all happy enough to let him continue as he pleased, though it was still regularly discussed over breaks.

   “He bites the poor kid on the ass now as well. It’s a thing apparently. Baekhyun won’t stop telling me about it,” Jongdae informed the table conversationally one lunch time, only a slight grimace at being privy to the details.

   “Not in public? _Not at school?”_ asked Junmyeon in disbelief, wide eyed. “I thought I raised you better than this.”

   “Whenever and wherever the urge takes me,” shrugged Baekhyun with a smile. “Not my fault his ass is so damn biteable.”

   “Well, you’ve got to give him points for boldness,” reasoned Minseok fairly, own amused grin in place. “To be fair, it’d get my attention if someone bit my ass.”

   “Mhm, I know it does,” grinned Luhan from the other end of the table with a lecherous wink.

   Even those who’d tried to be disapproving shared a giggle at that. Chanyeol came to join them then, taking his usual seat beside Baekhyun, Jongin and of course Kyungsoo across from him.

   “Here, Jongin, got this for you,” he smiled, sliding a big plate of chicken over to the younger.

   “Really? Wow, thanks hyung!” beamed Jongin, getting ready to dig in, turning from Kyungsoo to face Chanyeol as he did.

   Chanyeol positively beamed as he settled in to start a conversation with the younger, but not before returning the nod Luhan has sent his way. The older boy had been watching from the other end of the table with a smirk, pleased with himself. Baekhyun was also glad for Chanyeol. Luhan had mentioned that chicken was top of Jongin’s favourite foods, so buying the younger’s affection with a great big plateful had been the next logical step. Kyungsoo did not look as pleased with this turn of events, preparing to vie for Jongin’s attention again.

   Jongdae put a hand on the younger’s shoulder to stop him from interrupting and spoke quietly. “C’mon man, let the guy have his moment.”

   Kyungsoo still looked unhappy but relaxed in his seat in reluctant compliance, resigned to watch Chanyeol bask in Jongin’s attention.

   “That’s a cool shirt, Tao,” remarked Yixing, leaning across the table slightly for a better look. “It’s like one I saw in store a while ago, but that one was really expensive.”

   Tao smiled wide, nodding. “Yeah, it was _really_ expensive but I _really_ liked it.”

   He leaned closer to Kris who was next to him as usual, clinging to his arm and beaming like he couldn’t be happier.

   “Gege bought it for me. I _love_ my shirt now,” he preened, with a satisfied giggle at his newly acquired designer shirt and captured gege.

   Kris didn’t look up from his half-eaten lunch and phone, not reacting to the younger boy hanging off his arm. Though he was a little too tense to be relaxed and the fingers tapping the back of his phone self-consciously gave him away.

   The table stared at the silent male in stunned silence at his extravagant purchase for the younger boy. Feeling their eyes on him and the sudden silence he looked up at them, wide eyed and defensive.

   “What? He _asked_ me to buy it for him…I wasn’t gonna say no, was I?”

   “In that case, do you wanna buy me a new car, Kris? I’d like a Maserati,” grinned Luhan.

   “Shut up, I’m not buying you a damn car,” dismissed Kris lightly, rolling his eyes.

   While the others laughed and got back to their own conversations, Tao cuddled up to Kris again and the older turned his head to smile down at him privately. Though it didn’t go totally unnoticed.

   “I guess that’s a thing now too,” muttered Minseok to Junmyeon who raised his eyebrows and hummed in response, nodding. They could both admit the two made a cute couple though.

   It wasn’t long after that until Sehun joined them, dropping down next to Baekhyun, as he’d become accustomed to doing. He was quickly enveloped into the conversation.

   Their break was over too soon and they split up to head to their separate classes. Baekhyun pulled Sehun aside before he could run off.

   “Thought you might like to go on another date with me, since you enjoyed the last one so much,” began Baekhyun, getting right to the point.

   “Hah, that’s how you ask someone out?” asked Sehun, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, unimpressed. “Well, I expect more from you in future but we were interrupted last time so I suppose it’s about time we made up for it. Go on, convince me.”

   “Well, I think the promise of finishing what we’d started is tempting enough but it just so happens that I _do_ have a little something to sweeten the deal,” continued Baekhyun, feeling confident.

   “A bribe? You think you can buy me?” Sehun asked in mock indignation before grinning and admitting, “well yes, you can. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

   Baekhyun pulled a packet of sweets out of his bag and offered them to the younger. It was another of Luhan’s pearls of wisdom. He’d told Baekhyun that these were Sehun’s absolute favourite sweets but that he couldn’t get them very often.

   Sehun gasped at the sight and broke into a huge smile as he grabbed for the packet with a squeal of delight. Okay wow, that was an unexpected sound but one Baekhyun would definitely have to hear again at some point.

   “Forget date – you can do whatever you want to me for these,” Sehun said, eyes glued to the sweets in his grasp.

   Baekhyun laughed at that. “Well, I’ll still take you somewhere but we can’t tonight. I have to go study with Junmyeon in the library tonight after classes. He’s making me. How about you come along too, in return for the sweets? It’ll be marginally less boring if you’re there too. We can spend the whole time teasing him and he might even let us go early.”

   “Sounds good,” beamed Sehun.

   They’d taken to acting out around Junmyeon lately; it was just really funny to watch him get all flustered over it. Junmyeon had made them go to study with him in the library a few times now. The first time they had barely looked at their books before getting bored. Baekhyun had leaned in to Sehun’s ear to whisper dirty things loud enough for Junmyeon to hear, in between sticking his tongue in the younger’s ear and licking around his neck. Sehun had caught on to the elder’s discomfort and Baekhyun’s mischievous delight and played along happily, moaning and gasping, making quite a scene for Junmyeon and any other close by library goers. Baekhyun had even put his hand down between Sehun’s legs for a while before a scandalised Junmyeon had thrown his hands up in surrender, hastily gathered up his books and left them to it, flustered and seeking out a new table as far away from the two as he could find.

   Even afterwards, days later at lunch with everyone else, all it took was for Baekhyun to start vigorously rubbing Sehun’s knee while making intense eye contact with Junmyeon for the older boy to jump up from the table and hurry off. It took quite a while after that from Junmyeon to even be able to look at either of them directly without going a little red.

  

**…**

 

As second dates went, Baekhyun was remarkably pleased with his and Sehun’s. They’d been out and about doing – dare he say it – _normal date things,_ the kind of date _Junmyeon_ would go on. And even as they neared the natural end of the innocent, public section of the date, Sehun was still hanging back, not giving any openings for Baekhyun to take it to the next level. So when Sehun was ready to freaking part ways without so much as a totally vanilla – totally Junmyeon – kiss, Baekhyun had to intervene. Bluntly.

   “Look, do you wanna cuddle naked with me, yes or yes?” he asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

   Sehun smirked down at him, looking satisfied. “Well, given the choices, I guess I’d have to say yes. About time by the way.”

   Chanyeol had claimed the apartment for the afternoon so they couldn’t go back there. After much teasing and gentle convincing and not-so-innocent promises, Baekhyun got Sehun to take them back to his place, promising not to scar his dog with any illicit behaviour.

   And now they were tangled together on Sehun’s couch, mastering the art of holding their breath so they could keep each other’s tongues down their throats as long as possible. Thankfully Vivi hadn’t been about when they’d arrived. Sehun assumed he was napping and just like that he wasn’t very reserved at all.

   Baekhyun nipped at Sehun’s lower lip as his hand slipped between the younger’s legs to palm at the exquisitely large bulge there. He could feel Sehun grin against his mouth as his hips pressed more firmly into his hand, rocking shallowly but insistently.

   Sehun slid his hands smoothly down the elder’s sides and then back up, slipping them underneath his shirt as he did so, hands resting on soft, warm skin. He let his hands explore idly with light touches across Baekhyun’s back and then back down to rest on his hips for a little while. His thumbs rubbed gentle, tingling little circles just below his hipbones but above the slipping waistband of his jeans, only occasionally slipping lower and underneath the heavy material. Baekhyun moaned softly at the touches. Sehun had big hands. He liked big hands. Sehun was touching almost everywhere he could get to but deliberately avoiding the places that would _really_ make Baekhyun moan. It was maddening but so, _so good._

   Baekhyun kept one hand on Sehun’s straining bulge, he other hand creeping up to grip Sehun’s bicep, needing something – anything to cling onto.

   Sehun removed his mouth from Baekhyun’s and – before the older could protest – nipped lightly along his jawline before licking a wide stripe up his neck to just below his ear. Baekhyun tipped his head to give him better access and was rewarded with Sehun’s lips and teeth closing around the sensitive spot, sucking hard. In return, Baekhyun changed up the strokes he was giving to the member still firmly in his grasp. They stayed in that cycle of spurring each other on and being encouraged themselves until they were both panting messes, Baekhyun knew he’d have one hell of a mark and Sehun’s little rolling thrusts started to stutter until he had to stop moving so much, not looking to end this quite yet.

   Sehun moved his lips up again to nip at Baekhyun’s ear lobe before nuzzling his nose and forehead into soft brown hair, breath coming in warm, wet puffs against Baekhyun’s ear pleasantly.

   “Just so you know,” murmured Sehun, voice so low and rumbling it made Baekhyun’s hips stutter forward slightly in response. “I’m not wearing any underwear right now. Just because I know how much you loved it last time.”

   Baekhyun grinned and groaned loudly in appreciation, crotch grinding down against the couch or maybe Sehun’s leg, he couldn’t tell – didn’t really care as long as there was some friction.

   “Your hand and my dick…there’s only one thin little layer separating them right now,” Sehun continued to tease, a flick of his tongue against the shell of his ear and another roll of his hips to demonstrate his point.

   Baekhyun bit his lip deeply, a long wrecked, needy whine leaving him as he pushed Sehun back, just enough to swing a leg over Sehun’s thigh and settle himself down comfortably, straddling one of the younger’s thighs. His hand abandoned the bulge, moving to grip around Sehun’s shoulder’s tightly. One of his own thighs slid up against Sehun’s crotch, effectively replacing the hand he’d just moved, as he rolled his hips down hard against the thigh between his legs. He soon found a rhythm, riding the younger’s leg as he moaned wantonly, happily showing Sehun _exactly_ how much he affected him.

   Sehun responded just as fervently, hands falling to grope firmly at Baekhyun’s ass. The older obligingly tilted his hips more to stick his ass out for better access, conveniently burying his dick more deeply against the younger’s thigh as he did so. Sehun kneaded his cheeks rhythmically, enjoying the feel and the sounds he got in reply. His own hips slid into place more comfortably, pressing his crotch against the steadily moving thigh of the older. Sehun crashed his lips back against Baekhyun’s desperately, swallowing down the elder’s muffled moans greedily and sucked long and hard on the tongue that had found it’s way inside of his mouth again, holding their lips together firmly.

   Baekhyun’s hand fisted in Sehun’s soft black hair as he lost himself to all the sensations that were bombarding him. He would have preferred to have Sehun fuck him senseless before he came but at this point he just needed it however he could get it. He was pretty sure neither of them would have the endurance to last until they’d gotten their pesky clothes out of the way, never mind the self-control to separate long enough to slip off even just their jeans. It had been a long time since Baekhyun had lost himself so much as to be stuck rutting helplessly against someone like a horny teenager. Though he honestly couldn’t care less right now.

   Sehun had dropped his head to attach his lips to Baekhyun’s exposed collar bone, leaving the older free to moan obscenely as loudly as he wanted, and let his head fall helplessly against Sehun’s shoulder, eyelids half closed with arousal. Baekhyun was so out of it that it took him a few moments to fully absorb what he was looking at by the front door – what was sitting innocently in front of it, watching them intently.

   Baekhyun’s hips stilled with an abruptness that surprised even himself, repeatedly tapping on Sehun’s back insistently for attention.

   “Sehun – Vivi – He won’t stop _watching_ us,” he panted, still flushed, out of breath and so painfully turned on but honestly a little creeped out at the unreadable, unwavering stare of the little dog.

   The younger’s slow grinding and frantic groping of Baekhyun’s ass hadn’t slowed when Baekhyun had stopped his own movements but as soon as the words made it through the thick haze of arousal he froze with a startled gasp. His head whipped around to his pet and suddenly Baekhyun was flipped back onto the couch, watching as Sehun fell to his knees before the little animal. Baekhyun was a bit stunned. Sehun had actually just thrown him off to run to his dog. It certainly wasn’t something that had ever happened to him before.

   “Vivi, I’m so sorry baby! Daddy didn’t mean to do that in front of you,” he cried, scooping up the little dog, holding him carefully but tightly against his chest, stroking his fur calmingly.

   After a few bizarre moments – for Baekhyun at least – of Sehun rocking his dog and cooing to him quietly, the younger boy got up, Vivi still cradled safely in his arms, and re-joined him on the couch. A respectable distance apart, of course.

   “Nobody should ever see their daddy with a pervert like that,” Sehun continued, nuzzling the furry head of his baby. “It won’t happen again, Daddy promises.”

   “So should I just go, or have you already forgotten I’m here?” asked Baekhyun, offended at being called a pervert. Again. _Sehun_ was the one not wearing any underwear, thank you very much.

   Sehun fixed him with a serious face, little frown peeking over Vivi’s fur. The effect was totally lost however, by the pout he was still sporting from cooing to him in a baby voice. Baekhyun found it equal parts funny and adorable.

   “Hey, it’s very important that you understand the pecking order here. It goes me, Vivi, then you and that isn’t going to change any time soon,” he stated firmly.

   Baekhyun couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad. Sehun was super cute – even if he was a brat – and Baekhyun just wanted to coddle him like the younger did Vivi. He wound up just smiling wide and lopsided at the younger. His stiff member and buzzing arousal were still of some discomfort but he could feel it beginning to fade and knew it would go away eventually. He was sad to waste it – it had been so good up till now but he knew, even though he could clearly see that Sehun was still as hard as he was, that there was no way they’d be carrying on tonight. Twice now they’d been interrupted. Ah well, third times the charm he supposed.

   “Vivi, this is Baekhyun,” Sehun introduced suddenly, turning the dog to look at a surprised Baekhyun. “Baeky here _is_ a perv but he’s alright really. Now that you know him, he’s probably going to be around a while longer – he’s a bit of a stalker. Be nice though.”

   The little white dog looked up at Baekhyun with big eyes – and okay yeah – he was super cute too. He was so taken with him that he didn’t even raise an eyebrow at Sehun calling him ‘Baeky’.

   “Baekhyun, this is Vivi. He is my baby and I expect you to dote on him,” continued Sehun formally. He lifted Vivi up to Baekhyun’s face. “Say hello Vivi.”

   Vivi was licking his cheeks happily in no time and while he cringed a little at the soppy licks, he didn’t pull away and kept smiling brightly. Eventually, Sehun pulled him back to him, perhaps jealous of him being so affectionate to someone else.

   “Looks like she’s given you her blessing,” he mumbled quietly but with a soft smile. Then he tilted his head expectantly at Baekhyun and spoke louder again as he instructed, “say hello Baekhyun.”

   Baekhyun smiled indulgently and petted the dog easily, scratching behind his ear much to his delight. “Hi Vivi, nice to meet you. You’re so cute, aren’t you? You’re the cutest – right after me, of course – and your daddy’s dead last, isn’t that right?”

   Sehun rolled his eyes at him but seemed pleased that Baekhyun like Vivi and was as good to him as he was. Well, no one would ever treat his baby like he did but it was a start at least.

   They lay around on the sofa for a while, arousal having melted away completely, absently petting Vivi and just talking for a while; sometimes to each other, sometimes to him. It was nice. Not what either of them had planned, but nothing either of them regretted either.

   When Baekhyun eventually left he was still unsatisfied in one particular aspect but was filled with a pleasant buzz of contentment at the same time. That may in part have been due to him catching sight of a certain slightly crumpled paper bag Sehun had sitting on his kitchen worktop.

  

**…**

**Perv 14:02**

_So what are you wearing?_

   Sehun scoffed as he read the message. Figures that’d be the first thing he heard from Baekhyun that day.

**Sebooty 14:03**

_Don’t try to sweet talk me._

_What do you want?_

   Baekhyun grinned at his phone, pleased with the speedy reply.

 

**Perv 14:03**

_In the interest of sweeping you off your feet_

_and courting you as you demanded;_

_I’d like to formally request your company_

_tomorrow on a date._

_With me_ ;)

**Sebooty 14:04**

_Is this some cunning plan to seduce me?_

**Perv 14:04**

_Would it bother you if it was?_ ;) ;)

 

**Perv 14:05**

_Oh, and something I’d meant to ask you_

_– completely unrelated of course_

_Now, fuck me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs_

_still exist, right?_

**Sebooty 14:06**

_God you’re such a perv._

_I definitely named you well in_

_my contacts._

**Perv 14:06**

_You called me Perv in your contacts?!_

_Again…_

_YOU ARE THE ONE WHO REFUSES_

_TO WEAR THEIR_

_UNDERWEAR – NOT ME!_

**Sebooty 14:07**

_Fine then, just for that, I’ll make sure_

_to wear them tomorrow on our date._

**Perv 14:07**

_Oh c’mon baby, don’t be like that._

_WAIT._

_Yes?? That was yes right? You’ll come?_

_Ahahah, I knew you couldn’t resist me!_ ;)

**Sebooty 14:08**

_Good God, enough with the winky faces._

_Wink at me when you see me, don’t_

_spam my phone._

_And what am I saved as in your contacts_

_then?_

**Perv 14:09**

_…I don’t wanna tell you._

**Sebooty 14:09**

_Why not? What is it? Is it bad?_

**Perv 14:09**

_No. It’s just a nickname I had for you._

_Before I knew your real name._

**Sebooty 14:10**

_Ah, you have to tell me now._

_What was my nickname??_

**Perv 14:10**

_You’re in my phone as Sebooty now._

_That was just after I got your name._

_Before that you were Mr Booty._

_You can probably guess why._

**Sebooty 14:10**

_Haha, yes, it’s my most defining feature._

**Perv 14:10**

_You like it then?_

**Sebooty 14:11**

_Uh huh._

**Perv 14:11**

_Good. But you should change mine._

**Sebooty 14:11**

_But it describes you so well!!_

**Perv 14:11**

_Stfu. Can’t you give me something cuter?_

_Sebooty is adorable._

_Gimme a name that’s just for us._

_*Puppy eyes*_

_*Puppy eyes with eyeliner*_

_*Puppy eyes with sexy eyeliner I know_

_you like – don’t even try to lie*_

**Sebooty 14:12**

_*Sigh* Fine._

_But if anyone asks, you’re still a_

_massive perv._

_You are now ‘Baeky’. Satisfied?_

**Baeky 14:12**

_Aww, that’s cute <3_

_So I’ll pick you up about seven_

_tomorrow. That good?_

**Sebooty 14:13**

_Pfft. I’ve heard that before._

**Baeky 14:13**

_Oh come on, not this again._

_So I was a little late for our last date._

_I said I was sorry._

**Sebooty 14:13**

_Eleven minutes._

**Baeky 14:14**

_It’s not like it was an hour._

**Sebooty 14:14**

_It might as well have been._

_I wondered if you’d even show up at all._

**Baeky 14:14**

_There was traffic!_

**Sebooty 14:15**

_Baekhyun, you weren’t driving._

**Baeky 14:15**

_I meant people traffic._

_Lots of people._

_Slow people._

**Sebooty 14:15**

_…_

**Baeky 14:17**

_Sehun._

_Hunnie._

_Bby._

_Talk to me._

**Sebooty 14:26**

_Not nice is it?_

**Baeky 14:27**

_Did you really just wait eleven minutes_

_to reply to me??_

_You lil fucker._

**Sebooty 14:27**

_See you tomorrow then_ ;)

**Baeky 14:28**

_And don’t worry if you forget your_

_underwear again ~_

**…**

**Junmommy 16:42**

_Are you two meeting us at the_

_club tomorrow?_

**Lay 16:43**

_Yeah, I’ll meet you with Luhan._

**Xiumin 16:45**

_I’ll be there._

**Junmommy 16:47**

_Either of you heard from Baekhyun or_

_Sehun? Are they planning to come?_

**Lay 16:48**

_Sehun says they’re going out._

**Xiumin 16:48**

_Don’t expect to hear from Baekhyun tonight._

_He said he had been texting Sehun._

_You know what leads to._

**Junmommy 16:49**

_Sadly yes._

_I expect he’s probably off disappointing_

_Jesus right now._

**Xiumin 16:49**

_Poor Chanyeol._

_I hope they have thick walls._

**Lay 16:50**

_…I really didn’t need to know any of that._

**…**

   “You’re taking me for bubble tea? Really?!” exclaimed Sehun, as they stopped outside the little shop.

He was trying to keep his poker face but the sparkle in his eyes was there and his automatic smile would not be quelled. Baekhyun thought it was adorable.

   “Well, I know you love it,” shrugged Baekhyun, self-satisfied smirk comfortably in place. He cocked a somewhat hesitant eyebrow at the younger. “Better than coffee?”

   “Much,” confirmed Sehun with a blinding smile.

Once they had their tea in hand, they headed back outside to wander through the streets. They spent their time talking about anything that crossed their minds as they idly sipped at the bubble tea. There were a number of street performers and little market stalls set up that day on the streets they found themselves walking (Sehun wondered suspiciously if perhaps Baekhyun had already mapped out which route they’d take on their seemingly aimless stroll) and they stopped every so often to watch or browse them. Food vendors were a particular favourite of the boys.

   When the bubble tea had run out and the cups thrown away, it wasn’t very long until Baekhyun’s idle hands sought something else to occupy them.

“My hands are cold. Can I put them in your pants?” he asked out of the blue, flashing a grin at the taller who just laughed.

“I think you’d shock people if you did that out in public.”

“You know I love the attention.”

   Sehun laughed. “Yeah I know you like to cause scenes and put on shows. Bet you sing in the shower as well, don’t you?”

   Baekhyun looked mildly offended. “I do not _sing_ in the shower, thank you very much. I _perform._ And anyway, this is a medical emergency! My hands might fall off if they get too cold,” he argued dramatically. “What about just your back pockets then?”

   Sehun quirked an eyebrow at him. “For medical purposes, or just so you can grope me again?”

   “Whichever will get you to say yes,” he replied with a wink.

   “There’s little old ladies about, you animal. You can’t get kinky in front of them. Here,” Sehun said firmly, grabbing a hold of Baekhyun’s hand.

   It took Baekhyun by surprise when he realised that was it. Just Sehun holding his hand and not letting go. The grip was loose and unsure. Sehun was staring firmly ahead with a tightly clenched jaw, as if he’d surprised himself as well and now wasn’t sure if he should let go or not. Baekhyun hadn’t given much thought to holding hands as they walked but he had to admit that it was sort of nice. He had lied about having cold hands but was finding Sehun’s larger hand warming his up all the same and quite enjoyed it.

   He gave the hand in his own a gentle squeeze of reassurance and watched Sehun look off to the side with a long-suffering sigh but was pleased to see his jaw unclench and feel his hand return the squeeze. It was nice.

   Baekhyun tightened his grip again and pulled Sehun off to the side of the street to the entrance of an alley. They were out of everyone’s way but still comfortably out in the open. Baekhyun had tugged Sehun over to him as they stepped aside, so they were now standing facing each other, hardly any room left between them.

   “Wanna kiss you,” Baekhyun asserted simply, with a soft smile. “Let me?”

   Sehun looked at him fondly for a moment before nodding once in confirmation. Baekhyun beamed as he tilted his head up for a gentle press against Sehun’s lips, still keeping their hands intertwined. Sehun gave him a suspicious look when he pulled back after only a moment with no attempt to escalate the kiss.

   “What? I can be a gentleman,” he defended.

   Sehun’s suspicion didn’t falter and Baekhyun closed one eye cheekily as he leaned in again to whisper “sometimes,” and pressed their lips together again.

   “How’d I do so far? Have you enjoyed being courted by the infamous Baekhyun? Are you sufficiently wooed?” he asked with a sly grin, breath ghosting over Sehun’s lips from where he’d barely pulled back, eyes glued to them.

   “Gotta admit, you’ve done well,” Sehun mumbled, eyelids dropping slightly, demeanour changing.

   He slid an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, slowly pulling him closer until they were pressed up against each other. He lowered his head to speak quietly into the elder’s ear.

   “Do you want to make this nineteen plus?”

   Sehun could _feel_ Baekhyun’s smirk as he let out a short little laugh and Sehun couldn’t deny that he found it sexy as all hell.

   “Thought you’d never ask,” the older replied as he turned his head, seeking out Sehun’s lips once again which had been mouthing attentively at his ear. “Lucky for you, in the spirit of preparation, I’ve already made sure that Chanyeol won’t be home tonight.”

   Sehun smirked against his waiting lips before rewarding his forward-thinking with a rough kiss, this time parting his lips to find Baekhyun’s keen tongue eagerly awaiting access. They had unconsciously moved further into the alleyway, out of sight of nosy pedestrians, leaving no need to hold back any longer.

   They were tangled around each other, pressing in closer and closer, hands tugging in hair and clinging to shirts. Sounds of faint panting breaths, the beginnings of pleased groans and the little wet sounds of lips and tongues moving together filled their little alley obscenely.

   When they next broke apart for air, they took it as their opportunity to begin the hurried trek back to Baekhyun’s apartment. Luckily, it wasn’t too far from where they’d just been and Sehun was now _positive_ that Baekhyun had planned the route they’d taken beforehand. On the way, Baekhyun’s hand had made it into Sehun’s back pocket, stealthily groping away as they walked quickly. Sehun kept a firm hold around Baekhyun’s waist, hand massaging his hip and occasionally slipping up under his shirt to catch whatever brief skin contact he could, both feeling each gentle brush of skin on skin shoot through them like electricity. They were just doing whatever they could to get by until they made it into Baekhyun’s building.

   As they made their way through the blessedly deserted halls they let go almost entirely; Sehun pressing up tight against Baekhyun from behind as the older fumbled with his keys, trying to open the door. Sehun’s hands held his hips securely against him, starting the barest of movements with his own hips. His mouth gave its undivided attention to Baekhyun’s exposed throat as he waited impatiently for the door to be unlocked. Baekhyun was on his third attempt at forcing the damn key into the unreasonably tiny lock. His head leaned back against Sehun’s shoulder as the younger did as he pleased with him – and _oh_ that was a nice thought – when the lock finally clicked and they shoved their way haphazardly into the apartment.

   With no more pretence to hold them back, they headed straight for Baekhyun’s bedroom, still wrapped up around each other; unwilling to separate and loose whatever friction and heat they’d managed to create for even a second, and tumbled unceremoniously onto the bed.

   Sehun made to roll on top of Baekhyun but the elder was quicker and pinned him to the mattress, climbing on top comfortably. He settled down on Sehun’s lap, still lightly pushing the taller down to stay laying on the mattress. He wasn’t forcing the younger, just letting him know that’s how he wanted him to stay for a little while.

   “Baekhyun…” Sehun practically growled, sending a pleasant shiver through the older at the sound.

   Baekhyun knew exactly what it meant. Sehun wanted to be on top, wanted to take the lead and do whatever he wanted to him. Baekhyun had absolutely no objection to that. He’d been ready to get under Sehun from the moment he laid eyes on him. There was just one little thing he wanted to settle first.

   “Ah ah,” he shook his head at the younger. “Call me hyung.”

   Sehun looked up at him, expression unreadable. “The hell?”

   “I want you to call me hyung, Sehun,” Baekhyun continued firmly, voice low and quiet and convincing. “Just for now, just once.”

   Sehun just stared at him like he was being ridiculous. Baekhyun pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at how difficult the younger was being.

   “Oh come on. It’s not like I’m asking you to call me daddy or anything.”

   Sehun just continued to look up at him incredulously. “You’re serious? You’re interrupting us _now,_ for _that?”_

   Baekhyun leaned forward, pressing Sehun down into the mattress more. His face was just inches above the younger’s, eyes dark and alluring.

   “You’ve been a brat since I met you, Sehun. I’ve indulged you and let you off with it before but I won’t let you get away with disrespecting me now, here. Not when I’m going to make you feel _so_ good. So here’s the deal, I’m not going to let you touch me or do anything at all, not until you tell hyung how much you want it,” he nipped at Sehun’s lower lip provocatively.

   “Well I’m not gonna say it,” promised Sehun petulantly, his frustration at having their earlier momentum disrupted manifesting in a pout.

   Baekhyun let out a little chuckle. “I’d be annoyed with you if that face your making wasn’t so damn hot.”

   Baekhyun sat back up, looking casual as ever despite how worked up they’d both been only moments before. Sehun was really going to need to talk to Baekhyun about that little habit of his. He was such a tease!

   “You’ll say it though,” assured Baekhyun, positively oozing confidence. He flashed a devilish smirk at Sehun as he continued. “I’ll _make_ you say it.”

   Baekhyun slid down the bed, settling comfortably between Sehun’s thighs. He reached out to start working on the younger’s belt and jeans.

   “I’ll have you moaning and desperate in no time,” he went on, totally self-assured and conversational as though he weren’t casually undressing someone while making lewd promises. “You’ll be _begging_ for me to let you touch me, let you fuck me, let you come.”

   Sehun was watching – still a bit bewildered by the change in dynamic – but excited to have the full attention of the older focused solely on him. He couldn’t deny that he was still very turned on, more so by the minute.

   Baekhyun beamed suddenly, the picture of innocence, even as his hands undid the younger’s jeans skilfully. “But I won’t let you. Not until you call me hyung anyway.”

   Then there was a flash of salacious intent sparkling in his eyes as he stared Sehun down. “Let’s see how long you can refuse.”

   Sehun sucked in a quiet breath at the challenge, holding it unconsciously as he watched Baekhyun’s hands slowly rub up his thighs. He could feel the heat from those hands bleeding through his jeans, leaving a warm trail heading towards the opening of his undone pants. Baekhyun’s pace was unhurried and teasingly slow as he rubbed up and down, getting so close to the opening but making a point of not actually making any contact at all. Sehun huffed in impatience at the lack of attention his waiting erection was getting. When Baekhyun flashed darkly twinkling eyes and a cheeky little grin at him, he knew there’d be a lot more of this drawn out teasing before anything good actually started. _Great._

   At last, Baekhyun’s finger curled around the open fabric of his jeans, peeling them back to give himself some room to work.

   “Huh. Actually bothered with underwear today, hm?” mused Baekhyun.

   Gentle fingers lightly traced the outline of the hard shaft still hidden away in the confines of dark boxers. Sehun felt so good to finally be touched where he really needed it but the touch was so light it was almost non-existent. It was maddening. Tracing down the hard line to where the thin fabric was just barely beginning to dampen, Baekhyun circled the area around the dampness once with a finger before swiftly swiping it up through the centre of it. _Hard._

   Sehun let out a startled gasp at the sudden hard contact with the sensitive head of his member – right across the slit – followed almost immediately by an uninhibited groan of pleasure that sparked back through him like electricity. When his eyes opened again and found the older he glared, seeing Baekhyun smirking triumphantly back up at him. Sehun tightened his jaw defiantly, fortifying himself for whatever came next. He wasn’t going to be bossed around. Baekhyun was older but Sehun held the power between them. Why should he have to bend and call him hyung?

   Grinning to himself, Baekhyun returned his attention to the task at hand. Using only two fingers, he stroked up and down the covered length, knowing full well only two fingers would do next to nothing for the younger, delighting in his frustration.

   _“Baekhyun,”_ complained Sehun, wiggling his hips just slightly to get his point across.

   _“Hyung,”_ corrected Baekhyun strictly, taking a firmer grip of the warm flesh.

   Sehun let out another sigh at being taken properly in hand at last. The hold was tight but not painful. It felt really good after all that teasing. His relief faded quickly though when the hand around him stilled; holding him securely but applying no movement or friction of any kind. Baekhyun just lifted his eyebrows with a pleasant, unconcerned smile as he sat there holding him _and nothing fucking else._

   With another little sound of frustration, Sehun shifted his hips again, trying to make his own friction against the hand holding him. The grip was too tight to do much good however, and Baekhyun’s other hand pressed down onto his hip to still his futile little bucks.

   “Don’t be a brat, Sehun. I’ll touch you how I like, when I like,” he said, very matter of fact. “If you have a request, just let me know. _Properly.”_

   Sehun’s head flopped back into the pillow beneath him with a dramatic groan. He resigned himself to Baekhyun’s slow torture. Even slow and stilted like this it still felt good. He’d have to take what he could get he supposed.

   Thankfully though, it seemed Baekhyun wasn’t going to _really_ torture him. The older peeled down the obstructive black fabric, teasingly slowly, just enough to free the turgid member. Sehun watched Baekhyun observe him with bated breath, a sort of tension building in his chest at the scrutiny. The older boy was staring at his arousal with unwavering attention, drinking in the sight hungrily like Sehun’s dick was the only thing in the world he wanted right now. Sehun’s member twitched at the attention; as much of an attention whore as Baekhyun was. Goddammit, even when he _wasn’t fucking doing anything_ Baekhyun was such a fucking turn on.

   Then Baekhyun’s hand was back on his length and it was so much better than anything they’d done so far. _Finally,_ Sehun was getting some contact where he desperately needed it with nothing else in the way. He let out a soft little moan, muffled slightly by his tightly sealed lips.

   Baekhyun’s hand slid back and forth along his length; not as much speed as Sehun would have liked but still enough to get some precum leaking from the tip, which Baekhyun used to slick his movements. His other hand had been gently rubbing up and down Sehun’s tense thigh but now he moved it to begin lightly palming at his balls, rolling them softly and revelling in the sound of the rush of Sehun’s exhale.

   “Getting excited yet, Sehunnie? Wanna touch me back? You know I’ll let you if you just ask nicely ~” teased Baekhyun brightly, never taking his eyes off his task.

   He pressed his thumb into the underside at the base of the head where the ridge was, massaging it slightly, the pressure making another groan catch in Sehun’s throat along with a surprised gasp.

   Sehun cracked an eye open to look down at the other boy, still diligently working away. Baekhyun’s eyes were dark and hungry and the eyeliner he’d applied for their date just made the intense gaze ten times hotter. He licked his lips slowly as he worked, just a subconscious little flick of the tongue but it sent Sehun’s mind reeling. There was a _very_ obvious bulge straining against the front of Baekhyun’s own jeans which the older hadn’t given any attention to this whole time. How he had the self-restraint when he was obviously just as horny as Sehun was, the younger would never know. The slender fingers wrapped around Sehun’s cock and cupping his balls were just as alluring. Baekhyun really did have very pretty hands.

   Sehun found himself staring for longer than he’d intended, taking in every detail and _God yes_ did he want to touch Baekhyun. He wanted to kiss him, mark him up and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk right for a _very_ long time. There were so many things he wanted to do to the elder.

   But he shook his head instead. He didn’t ever tend to use honorifics with Baekhyun or any of his other friends. Baekhyun can punish him for disrespecting him – he was _definitely_ up for Baekhyun’s bedroom discipline – but he didn’t want to cave on this.

   Baekhyun just grinned, happy to keep teasing, pushing Sehun steadily closer and closer to the edge. As Baekhyun’s skilful hands kept working away on him, Sehun was watching him utterly captivated. He wanted to touch Baekhyun. Wanted to make him feel this good as well. Wanted to see him falling apart under him.

   Sehun reached forwards, hand only brushing against the elder’s thigh before being batted away. Baekhyun’s eyes flicked up to him, dark and commanding.

   “Not without permission, _Sehunnie_ ,” he denied, dropping to a low whisper at the nickname, making the younger’s hips buck up violently with want.

   Sehun clenched his fists in the sheets by his sides, frustrated at the rejection. He wanted to have _Baekhyun_ begging, not the other way round.

   “Maybe you just need a little more motivation to give me what I want,” mused Baekhyun, more to himself.

   Sehun watched with wide eyes, chest tight with hesitant excitement as Baekhyun lowered himself comfortably on the mattress, face hovering just inches above Sehun’s flushed arousal.

   Sehun was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Baekhyun was actually about to blow him. The older had always teased about his expertise in that area, making promises of what he’d do for Sehun when they eventually got around to it. Even just from teasing, Sehun knew what that talented tongue was capable of.

   There was a long moment of silent stillness; the two boys waiting eagerly, building excitement sparking between them. Baekhyun’s tongue slipped out momentarily, wetting his soft, pink lips. Sehun fought hard not to thrust forward at the sight. The elder’s face was _so close_ now, glistening lips just _centimetres_ from the shiny, wet head of Sehun’s aching member. He could feel soft puffs of warm air against the sensitive tip, making his toes curl in anticipation. Baekhyun met his gaze, pupils large with hazy want, ever confident twinkle still lighting up his dark eyes. The intense eye contact sent excited shivers down his spine.

   He felt himself gulp in anticipation and saw the older boy smirk quietly at the reaction before closing the gap and pressing his lips against his tip without warning, sucking lightly at the very end for a little while, still just teasing. Then, without any further hesitation, Baekhyun let his tongue press firmly against the base of the head where his thumb had been massaging only moments before, revelling in the choked sound he got in response. Encouraged, he let his tongue press flat and wide, licking from base to tip, enjoying his exploration of the length.

   Sehun propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Baekhyun’s mouth working away at him eagerly. It was by far the single most hottest thing he had ever seen. As the attention continued, he felt his mouth opening in a silent _oh_ of pleasure.

   Baekhyun worked his tongue expertly all over Sehun’s member, swirling around the head and curling it around the shaft, stroking it wetly. He’d been wanting do this to Sehun for far too long and although he was trying to tease the younger – he was sure as hell going to enjoy himself while he did. He was pleased when Sehun sat up for a better view. He liked an audience. It made him put more effort in to whatever he was doing.

   Sehun was panting above him now, pupils blown wide and glazed over with arousal but focused clearly on Baekhyun. He was switching between biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet and leaving his mouth slack, filling the room with his needy little moans; making Baekhyun’s neglected dick twitch against the tight confines of his jeans.

   As he worked Sehun’s dick relentlessly, curling his tongue into the slit and teasing it for a moment, he felt the youngers hand on his head, gently curling fingers into his hair. He grunted around his mouthful, shaking his head as much as possible without dislodging his prize and finally just pushing the hand away when it fought to stay. Baekhyun enjoyed a little contact while he worked and didn’t mind a hand in his hair to guide him but Sehun hadn’t earned that privilege yet. Though it was obvious that he was close.

   Sehun let out a choked sound of betrayal at being pushed away again. Undeterred, he went right back in again, reaching a hand out for the side of Baekhyun’s face this time, only to be brushed aside. His groan of frustration quickly melted into one of pleasure when Baekhyun did something _amazing_ with his tongue that he was too far gone to even try and work out what it had been.

   The onslaught continued and Sehun was building up too fast. Baekhyun had gotten him _so_ unbelievably close. It felt so fucking good and he knew there was no way for him to hold back. He should probably give Baekhyun a heads up that he was about to get a mouthful of his cum – _and, God, that thought was not helping matters -_ but he was past words and any other intelligible sounds or gestures, gripping at the sheets like they were the only thing holding him together.

   That’s it – so good, so close…almost there, almost – this was it – it was happening – he was com –

   Then Baekhyun was gone, taking the warm, wet suction with him. He cried out – _actually cried out –_ in frustration and sudden brutal lack of stimulation at such a critical, sensitive moment. His eyes flew open, mouth hanging slack-jawed, seeing Baekhyun sitting back, lips shiny with spit and precum, plump and swollen and _used_ and _oh God!_ Baekhyun had a hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, ensuring he couldn’t come – _asshole –_ his darkly flushed, throbbing arousal twitching violently, struggling for release. The little shit was smiling mischievously at him, eyes half-lidded, surrounded by a once again casual air. Sehun wanted to scream – tear his hair out – be the brat Baekhyun accused him of being and throw a tantrum. Teasing was one thing but you don’t just pull off at the pivotal moment. Seriously, who does that?! Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun, that’s who.

   Baekhyun watched in amusement as Sehun’s lips struggled to form the words to scream at him for stopping, managing only strangled sounds of indignation and the most comically offended look he had ever seen.

   “Told you, you’ll only come with permission,” he shrugged. “Shame you didn’t just _ask_ like a nice, respectful dongsaeng would have. Only good boys get to come.”

   Sehun gaped at him as he lowered himself back down to the spit-slicked member standing to attention, still twitching lightly in the cool air.

   He looked up at the younger with his very best bedroom eyes. “Good boys get to come all over my face,” he whispered low and dirty, satisfied when Sehun literally choked. “You’d have liked that wouldn’t you? Maybe I’ll let you do that one day. When you’ve learned some manners, that is.”

   He took a hold of the base of Sehun’s cock once more, not ready to start up again just yet though. The younger was still staring, teeth tearing into his bottom lip, hips rocking urgently up into his unmoving hand desperate for friction, so horny as he listened intently to Baekhyun dirty talk him.

   “This is all you’ll get until then,” he continued casually, the vaguest simmering undertone to his words. “I’ll just keep working you up, pushing you right to the edge only to stop completely when you’re just about to let go. Then when you’ve settled back down a bit again, I’ll just start it all over. Again and again.”

   Baekhyun began his next assault with renewed vigour, relentlessly alternating seamlessly between quick, shallow bobs of his head and deep, slow sucks right down to the base. Sehun was groaning long and loud and unashamed now, completely helpless to the sensation smothering him.

   “Fuck! _Baekhyun!”_ he panted, moaning his name wantonly. “So fucking good at that…Nngh…s-so fucking hot.”

   His hips were thrusting up into the wet heat with reckless abandon now. Baekhyun half-heartedly tried to hold his hips down, deny him, but he really liked how desperate Sehun was to get to the back of his throat. Not to mention the vain part of him that wanted to show off his pretty amazing control over his gag reflex.

   “Baek – Baek – _Baaae_ ,” he tried to gasp out, before devolving into another long moan. His head fell back as he surrendered to his need.

   Baekhyun hummed instantly around his length – which felt fucking fantastic by the way – and the meaning was clear. _Say it._

And damn his pride – damn everything that wasn’t Baekhyun’s throat closing around his dick. He wanted more. _Needed_ more. Wanted to come hard and watch the older swallow it all down. Wanted more than that to touch Baekhyun, fuck him, make _him_ come, make _him_ scream Sehun’s name. He needed it.

   A wrecked cry ripped from his throat with a hard thrust at the thought of everything he wanted to do and he felt something inside of him give quite spectacularly.

   _“Fuck –_ Fine, fine!” he almost screamed. “Wanna touch you okay?! Need to touch you now. Ah…hah…Let – let me- _hngh –_ Let me fuck you, _hyung. Hard!”_

   Baekhyun gave a final hard suck for good measure as he pulled off the throbbing member with a pop. He grinned wide and victorious with a little _“Hah!”_ as he wiped some excess spit from his lips and chin with the back of his hand.

   Taking a couple deep breaths to gather himself, Sehun lunged forward onto his knees, grabbing Baekhyun under the thighs and then ass as he lifted him roughly right up and off the mattress, the elder’s legs wrapping obediently around his waist, hard bulge poking into Sehun’s stomach.

   Sehun had a wild, predatory gleam in his sharp gaze, trained unwaveringly on Baekhyun as he swung them around towards the headboard and threw the older down roughly on his back, head hitting a soft pillow with a _flump!_ Baekhyun didn’t even know what had happened by the time he was on his back, Sehun on top of him, his legs wrapped tightly around the younger’s waist. His hands were gripping the shoulders of Sehun’s shirt while he stared surprised up into the younger’s wild, aroused eyes. Sehun was sexy as hell like this, when he’d been pushed right up to his limits. Baekhyun would have to remember that for next time.

   With something akin to a snarl, Sehun was suddenly at his neck, licking, biting and sucking his way up and down the exposed column. His hips were grinding down aggressively into Baekhyun’s crotch. The older moaned, grateful for some contact at last, rolling his hips just as eagerly up against the other boy.

   It wasn’t long before the rough denim of Baekhyun’s jeans proved too uncomfortable for Sehun’s sensitive member to rut against and he blindly reached down between them to work on removing them, never once detaching his teeth from where they were busy nibbling Baekhyun’s jawline. He managed to get them open and pushed them roughly down Baekhyun’s thighs, before starting up his grinding against the much softer fabric of Baekhyun’s underwear with renewed fervour.

   Moving his crotch against Baekhyun’s hip, Sehun slid a hand down between their bodies to grope at the elder’s neglected arousal, earning a satisfied moan from above. He let out a possessive groan of his own as he sucked hard on Baekhyun’s collar bone and began stroking him firmly through the material.

   Baekhyun felt a thrill of excitement run through him at Sehun’s rough treatment, rather enjoying being manhandled and touched at Sehun’s discretion. Sehun surged up on him suddenly, hand still working away at him and crashed his lips against Baekhyun’s, needy and desperate. Baekhyun returned it in equal measure, moaning wantonly into his mouth, hips finding a steady rhythm to roll into the younger’s larger hand. Baekhyun’s hands took a firm grip of Sehun’s ass, kneading the cheeks deeply.

   Baekhyun only had a short while to enjoy the tangle of their tongues and the addicting feeling of soft, wet lips sliding perfectly against his own before they were gone again. Baekhyun let out a petulant whine at the loss but was sufficiently appeased when he opened his eyes to see Sehun sliding his shirt over his head; tight muscles pulling and stretching deliciously. Baekhyun matched him, pulling off his own shirt, pleased to see Sehun’s dark eyes following his every move closely, drinking in the sight of newly exposed muscle.

   And just like that, he was on him again, kissing Baekhyun fiercely, hand leaving the elder’s crotch to tug at his hair. Baekhyun let it be for all of two seconds before he was wiggling his hips against Sehun insistently and whining into his mouth. Sehun detached his lips from Baekhyun’s reluctantly, licking his lips and savouring the taste of the older boy.

   “Come on you ass, _touch meee_ ~” he moaned insistently. “I had the patience of a goddamn saint. My poor dick _deserves_ some attention now. I did my part. I am not going to lift a damn finger for the rest of the night, you hear me, brat? It’s all on you now – you’re going to fuck me and fuck me hard.”

     Sehun smiled indulgently at his demands. He liked how bossy Baekhyun was in bed. To be fair – he had earned the right to be selfish now after that stellar blowjob. Obediently, he tugged down Baekhyun’s boxers, grabbing his jeans on the way and got rid of both completely, tossing them carelessly on the floor. He moved to go back to the older but was stopped by a firm shake of Baekhyun’s head.

   “You too.”

   Grinning, the younger hastily disposed of his own jeans and underwear, leaving them both fully exposed for the first time. Neither was disappointed.

   “Fuck yeah,” groaned Baekhyun breathlessly, desperate, as he spread his legs a little wider, invitingly. “Hurry up and touch me, you fucking tease.”

   Sehun snorted at that. _He_ was the tease? However, he did as he was told without complaint, caging the older in under him again. He slid their bodies together again, making each of them groan in satisfaction and want. He ran his hands up and down Baekhyun’s sides, touching all over while letting his mouth and tongue freely explore the new skin that had been so kindly bared to him.

   Baekhyun’s hands returned to his ass to roll his cheeks absently. At the same time, he manoeuvred his hips forwards, effectively starting a slow grind which the other boy happily returned. When Sehun traced his tongue down his chest to attend to the pert nubs, Baekhyun had to release the beloved ass; instead settling for one hand at the back of Sehun’s neck, running through the ends of his dark hair, while the other ran up and down those wide shoulders and strong back; occasionally digging his nails in when Sehun used his teeth on sensitive flesh, his startled gasps puffing across the top of Sehun’s hair.

   “Mmn, you’re good at this,” mumbled Baekhyun, hazy with pleasure, legs wrapping around Sehun’s waist again.

   “It’s not my first time,” replied Sehun coolly, smirking as his tongue burned a wet trail down Baekhyun’s stomach, dark, half-lidded eyes looking up at him provocatively from beneath dark lashes.

   “Hah, I knew it. Knew you weren’t a virgin,” he mumbled, eyes glazed; intoxicated by Sehun’s ministrations. _Take that Jongdae._

   Again, Sehun snorted. _“Please,_ have you _seen_ my ass? I ain’t no virgin.”

   Baekhyun chuckled in response. There was a pleasant buzz of arousal thrumming through him but he needed more.

   “Need you to touch me more,” he moaned, pushing Sehun away slightly, spreading his thighs to make his intention clear. Need you to touch me here. Then you can _finally_ get round to fucking my brains out.”

   Sehun smiled down at him, more than happy with that plan. Though, that wasn’t to say he didn’t have an improvement or two to offer. Sehun sat back comfortably, arms crossed and shook his head in dismissal. Baekhyun wasn’t the only one who could play games.

   “I think it’d be a whole lot hotter if you put on a little show for me instead,” he said, voice just barely more than a whisper. “Let me see how you like it while you get yourself ready for me.”

   Baekhyun smirked at him darkly, a sparkle coming back into his eyes. He _did_ say he wasn’t going to lift another finger tonight…but he really was a sucker for an audience. He’d give Sehun a _really_ good show.

   “Lube’s in the top drawer. Be a peach and get it for me, hm?” instructed Baekhyun, gesturing to the top drawer of the bedside cabinet, voice dripping with his trademark confidence.

   Sehun grinned back, excited, and dug the bottle out of the drawer. He handed it over eagerly. Baekhyun settled himself comfortably, feeling in his element with Sehun’s eyes glued to his every move with rapt attention. He popped the cap on the bottle and squirted a generous amount into his palm, slicking up his fingers expertly.

   Moving a hand down to his entrance, he slowly circled a finger around the tight ring of muscle. After teasing and rubbing around for a bit, he slowly breached the opening, sliding the first finger in all the way, maintaining eye contact with Sehun the whole time. He had enough experience not to need to go as slowly or carefully as others might. He stuck to using only one finger for a little longer than necessary simply because he couldn’t get enough of the way Sehun was staring at the digit as it disappeared inside of him.

   He needed more, much more, so he didn’t tease too long; quickly adding a second finger and began scissoring while he moved them in and out. Sehun was licking his lips as he watched, a hand slowly drifting towards his crotch as though nobody would notice it if he moved slowly enough. He took a hold of himself – not jerking yet, just holding, rubbing his thumb lazily around the head and gently over the slit, still captivated wholly by the sight before him.

   Enjoying the display the younger had absentmindedly started for him, Baekhyun wasted no time introducing a third finger, working himself open, desperate for more. For Sehun’s benefit he started thrusting his fingers in harder – as deep as they could possibly go from this angle, baring down on them with every thrust and moaning deep and loud. He was gratified when Sehun’s grip on his dick tightened as he sucked in a breath.

   “Fuck, Baekhyun, you take it so well. Such a fucking turn on,” he groaned, starting to slide his fist along his shaft.

   Encouraged and even more ready for Sehun to be the one filling him up, Baekhyun took the hand which had been holding his thigh open – to give Sehun the best view possible of course – and started jerking himself off. He’d started slow, intended to keep it to a gentle stroke but seeing Sehun so tuned on, furiously jerking himself off as he watched Baekhyun finger himself, had the older boy unable to slow his place; bucking up into his hand and then back down onto his fingers.

   He was panting hard again, looking over to the younger desperately with half-lidded eyes.

   “Sehuuun ~” he moaned helplessly. “Not enough…Yours are bigger…Switch with me.”

   It took a moment for Sehun’s brain to process what Baekhyun had just asked him to do. When it clicked, he scrambled eagerly over to him, hurriedly slicking up his own fingers as well. Baekhyun’s fingers slipped out with a lewd little wet noise, the older sighing ruefully at the emptiness. Sehun didn’t leave him waiting long however and almost immediately replaced the digits with his own. He slid two in right away. Feeling a little resistance, coupled with a deep moan from Baekhyun, he knew he’d still need to take care of the rest of the preparation from here.

   He worked his two fingers in and out smoothly, the tight channel opening up for him in no time, allowing him to slowly and carefully start to work in a third. He felt the tight squeeze as Baekhyun moved on his fingers, pushing down against him, trying to get them deeper still. All the while Baekhyun was still fisting his own cock vigorously.

   Sehun fell into a steady rhythm, listening entranced to Baekhyun’s obscene moans. He thrust his fingers in deeply; crooking them just right and enjoying the high keen and full body shiver he got in response, right before Baekhyun ordered him to do it again.

   “Let me,” breathed Sehun, brushing away the hand Baekhyun still had wrapped around his dick and replacing it with his own. He began to pump the member hard and fast, holding back just enough to drive the elder crazy without risk of him coming too soon.

   Baekhyun let his head fall back, completely lost to the assault on his prostate and cock, gripping the bedsheets tightly. It wasn’t long until he was fighting to get his words out in between panting breaths.

   “Still not enough…Need your dick now.”

   Sehun nodded, panting hard as well. “Get me ready?”

   Baekhyun grinned at the offer, feeling around the bed for the discarded bottle of lube. He got enough on his hand before reaching forward to grasp Sehun’s leaking erection, slicking him up thoroughly. Sehun couldn’t stop the little thrusts of his hips as he was prepared.

   “Okay, c’mon we’re good now, hurry up,” complained Baekhyun urgently, spreading his thighs about as wide as they’d go in offering.

   Sehun slid his finger out of Baekhyun’s entrance, watching the hole clench and listening to Baekhyun moan at the emptiness again. He held the base of his arousal and moved in close to the elder’s entrance. He stopped there, waiting.

   Baekhyun looked down at him wide eyed, not understanding what the delay was. Sehun smirked at him deviously.

   “Just how desperate are you? _Are you ready to beg?”_ teased Sehun, finally taking his revenge for Baekhyun’s earlier torture.

   “Sehun, what the _fuck?_ Now is _so_ not the time!” Moaned Baekhyun irritated and desperate. His hand tried to grab his dick around Sehun’s hand for some friction, hips wiggling helplessly in need.

   “Ask nicely,” Sehun grinned evilly.

   “Oh God, _please,”_ Baekhyun pleaded in a wrecked whine.

   Sehun just continued to smirk down at him, satisfied to have driven the older this close to the edge with little effort. Baekhyun glared up at him through narrowed eyes, irritated that he was still being denied. Sehun was actually going to drive him mad one day.

   Sehun was still gripping himself, holding back right at his entrance. _So close._ Almost making contact – but absolutely _not_ making contact, Baekhyun was pretty fucking sure. He let out a helpless little whimper of frustration. Without Sehun’s fingers inside him, he just felt so lost and so terribly _empty_ and desperate and –

   “Sehun you little shit, you better get that great big cock of yours inside me right the fuck now or I _swear!”_

   Sehun chuckled nice and low – the sound going straight to Baekhyun’s unattended dick – but with genuine amusement and he finally, _finally,_ gave in. He pushed up close and – ohhh. Baekhyun felt better already with the slick head of Sehun’s cock pushing against his entrance, sending pleasant shivers up his spine.

   And then he kept pushing and suddenly Baekhyun didn’t feel so terribly empty anymore and – _ohhh._

   And then Sehun was buried inside him, only stopping when he was all the way in to the base. The younger let out a breathy groan, revelling in the feeling of the tight heat all around him. Baekhyun was letting out little cut off moans as he adjusted to the pressure inside of him. He had been right: Sehun was _big_ – wonderfully so! He’d wanted this so long and it felt so good.

   Sehun lifted one of Baekhyun’s thighs up against his chest, knee bent over his shoulder, raising his ass up off the mattress slightly at a better angle. He shifted up as close as the new position allowed, his balls resting against the curve of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun grinded down on him, feeling the tip of Sehun’s dick rubbing deep inside him, letting the younger know he was ready and raring to go.

   Without further hesitation, Sehun pulled out slowly before thrusting hard right back into the tight heat. Just like that, something had snapped within him and he began thrusting harder and faster into the older, who was letting him know very vocally what a good job he was doing. He let Baekhyun take back over, jerking his own dick frantically, really just because the older had seemed desperate for something to do with his hands. Sehun still had one hand splayed over the thigh against his chest, holding it safely in place while also providing a good enough grip to allow him to thrust harder, pounding into the other boy with abandon.

   Sehun liked to switch it up between hard thrusts and deep grinding – a combination Baekhyun couldn’t seem to get enough of – all the while seeking out the elder’s prostate. He knew exactly when he hit it from the way Baekhyun would choke on his moan and buck up into his hand with a strangled cry.

   They were both panting hard, groaning and looking completely wrecked but loving every second of it. Knowing they couldn’t last much longer, Sehun leant forward over Baekhyun like earlier that night, caging him in, still thrusting hard, never loosing his rhythm. The room was filled with the satisfying sound of his balls slapping against the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass.

   They smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss before breaking apart again and just looking at each other; right in the eyes, unwavering, as they chased their climax. Sehun slid a hand down between them, using the other to support himself on the mattress, and gently brushed off Baekhyun’s furiously stroking hand; taking his member back into his own, jerking it hard and fast. He was unable to even tell at that point if his hand was working anywhere near in time with the sharp movements of his hips.

   Baekhyun gripped his now free hands tightly on Sehun’s tense shoulders, clinging on with whatever focus he had left. It wasn’t much longer before he was coming, long and loud, shooting thick ropes of cum up their stomachs and chests, coating Sehun’s fingers in the process. Sehun followed almost immediately after, filling Baekhyun up even more.

   It was all Sehun could do not to just collapse on top of Baekhyun. He gave a herculean effort to pull out gently and roll to the side before thumping down heavily on the mattress, making Baekhyun bounce a little on his side of the bed.

   “I hope you know I’m not leaving,” mumbled Sehun tiredly after a moment, wriggling around a bit to get comfortable.

   “So entitled,” chuckled Baekhyun fondly. “You really are a brat. You could at least ask.”

   “Would you really turn me away if I didn’t?” he muttered, eyes already closed, totally unconcerned.

   “Of course not but that’s not the point of manners,” Baekhyun scolded lightly.

   “Says the guy who just strolled up to me when he barely knew me and groped me in public.”

   “That was different. I was courting you,” pouted Baekhyun innocently. He grabbed his T-shirt up off the floor and began mopping up the worst of the cum that had covered them. “And if you’re not going to do it yourself, at least don’t roll over until I’ve cleaned you up! I swear if you get cum all over my bed –“

   “Cause _that’s_ never happened before.”

   “Shut up and cuddle me so I can go to sleep,” ordered Baekhyun petulantly.

   Sehun smiled tenderly, eyelids drooping sleepily as he looked at the older. “I will if you say something nice to me. Not a cheesy pick up line either. Say something romantic.”

   Baekhyun pouted at being bossed around by the younger. “I love you, you arrogant little brat. How’s that?”

   Sehun laughed and Baekhyun still thought it was the nicest sound in the whole world. “Aww, that’s cute. Okay, c’mere.”

   Sehun extended an arm which Baekhyun happily lay down on. Sehun pulled him in close against his chest, resting his chin contentedly on Baekhyun’s head. The older boy curled up comfortably into his chest, settling down to sleep.

 

**…**

   Sehun scrunched his face up, burying it further into the pillow, not wanting to be awake yet and annoyed at whatever it was that had woken him. There was something jagging into one of his ass cheeks. Not painfully but with enough force to have woken him up. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked back over his shoulder, squinting groggily down his back.

   “What are you doing?” he grumbled, trying to sound irritated at being woken up but amusement and affection bleeding through.

   Baekhyun was lying on his stomach as well half way down the bed with his mouth firmly in place on Sehun’s rear. He popped his mouth off the now shiny, wet flesh to beam happily up at the younger.

   “Playing,” he grinned innocently.

   “You woke me up asshole,” groaned Sehun, flopping his face back down onto the pillow.

   “Can’t help it. You know how much I love your ass,” Baekhyun mouthed against the mound. Sehun could feel his smirk against his skin. “Let me enjoy myself why don’t you?”

   “Will you ever be satisfied?”

   “No, probably not,” he replied, still way to happy for so early in the morning. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

   “Maybe I’m just not sex crazed as you are?”

   “Bitch, please,” chuckled Baekhyun. “I know that’s a lie and so do you do you.”

   “Oh yeah? Prove it,” snarked Sehun, burying his face further into the pillow, hiding his own spreading grin.

   Baekhyun raised his head then, looking at the dark mop of hair seriously. “I can, you know. I have a sure-fire method. One simple sentence I can say to you and you wouldn’t be able to stop your subconscious from answering honestly. It’s psychology.”

   Sehun very much doubted it was actually anything to do with psychology but Baekhyun had spoken so solemnly that he could almost believe it. He looked back suspiciously at the older.

   “Okay, what is it?”

   Baekhyun hummed, raising an eyebrow and flashed his signature mischievous grin. “Nuh uh, first we make a deal. If my method proves you want round two as much as I do, then you let me have my fun with your totally edible ass _and_ you have to answer one question for me. _Honestly.”_

   “Seems like you get a lot more out of this than I do,” Sehun deadpanned sceptically.

   “Oh trust me, you’ll enjoy what I plan to do to you,” promised Baekhyun, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Already proved how much you love the things my tongue can do last night.”

   Baekhyun winked and stuck out his tongue, flapping it at Sehun comically. The younger huffed a laugh and shook his head in defeat.

   “Okay sure, go on. Show me your sure-fire method.”

   Baekhyun moved to sit next to Sehun’s head, expression suddenly getting very serious. He lowered his face closer to Sehun’s, face enough away that the younger could still see his face clearly but not close enough to make him hold his breath in anticipation. There was silence for a long moment as their eyes met, gaze holding. Then Baekhyun spoke.

   “Smile if you want to have sex with me.”

   Sehun laughed. He couldn’t help it, just a soft little laugh, his smile wide and bright and genuine before he’d even noticed it was there, eyes crinkling in a way Baekhyun found adorable.

   “Hah, told you,” Baekhyun’s answering smile was brilliant like the sun.

   The older ducked down to steal a quick kiss, just an innocent press of lips that gave the younger a pleasant shiver down his spine. Then Baekhyun was sitting up straight again, legs crossed like a child, rocking back and forth happily.

   “So I get to ask my question now?” the older inquired smugly.

   Sehun smiled at him affectionately. “Sure, go ahead.”

   Now Baekhyun switched his smirk for a pout as he crossed his arms, looking at the younger with big eyes. “Why didn’t you wanna call me hyung? And why won’t you ever do it?”

   Sehun lifted a hand, resting it comfortingly on the tawny hair and gave him a meaningful look.

   “Because you’re not my hyung. You’re my Baeky.”

   The older’s exaggerated pout faltered and his arms unfurled in surprise. He stared at the younger wide eyed before his blinding smile broke out again.

   “Well in that case I’ll let it slide, that’s so much better,” he beamed.

   Sehun rolled his eyes affectionately. After a moment of enjoying the warm, happy little bubble they’d made for themselves Baekhyun spoke again.

   “Now, about the second part of our little wager…”

   Sehun sprawled out across the mattress again, letting out an exasperated moan in protest. “Do we have to right _now?_ I’m still _tired._ And I want food. Go make me some breakfast first, okay?”

   Baekhyun chuckled, running his fingers through the dark strands. What a brat. Invading his home and now _demanding_ breakfast.

   “Come ooon Sehun ~” he prompted. “What I want is so much more fun.”

   Sehun cracked an eye open at him, regarding him quietly for a moment. He grinned up at him, opening both eyes, a dark twinkle coming through.

   “How about you make me some pancakes and I’ll let you eat the toppings off my ass?” he offered with a wink.

   Baekhyun grinned devilishly, flicking his tongue over his lips automatically at the thought.

   “You got yourself a deal, brat.”

   Sehun stretched out comfortably on the mattress as Baekhyun scrambled hastily over the bed and disappeared through the door. The younger relaxed, letting his eyes slide closed again as he waited for his pancakes. He listened to the clattering of the older trying to work out how in the hell he was supposed to make pancakes. Sehun smiled quietly to himself at the sounds of mild domestic chaos, eagerly awaiting Baekhyun’s return.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this as a birthday present so it was tailored to that person's likes and specific requests. 
> 
> Also this is my very first fic that isn't Anime, so if it's OOC for EXO I'm sorry! I did my best to make it good.
> 
> Please let me know what you think so I can get better at this! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> (P.S I wrote this really late and quickly so there's probably lots of typos and mistakes and I've never been good at formatting either, sorry about that, please overlook them!)


End file.
